


Reality Kick

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments with their children that all started with a kick. -collection of oneshots, some inter-connected. Some Ayahina, as well. ADOPTED BY JESTER551 ON FANFICTION.NET</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Touka finished the dishes and waddled into the living room, letting out a tired sigh as she adjusted herself comfortably on the couch. 'Ugh, even doing something as simple as dishes exhausts me… Being pregnant really sucks sometimes.' Closing her eyes, she began to rub her eight month baby belly softly, hoping to soothe the little monster inside. 

"You are just as, if not more, stubborn as I am.. Why can't you be calm like your father?" she whispered, shifting once again to find a more comfortable position. Which is easier said than done when you're on the very last leg of pregnancy.

Once she was as comfortable as she was going to get, she let her mind wander into unconsciousness as she slowly fell asleep. Only to be woken up ten minutes later by a strange pressure on her belly. Touka jumped slightly, snapping her eyes open and kicking her leg slightly. She raised her head enough to see her husband's chin resting just over her belly button, and sighed.

"I didn't mean to wake you up or scare you," he apologized, moving one hand to rest on her belly.

"It's fine, Kaneki. I'm just unreasonably jumpy today.." she sighed again, slipping her hands into his soft, unruly white hair.

"Mm...” Kaneki turned his head, pressing one side of his face into his wife's belly and closing his eyes slowly. Instead of getting up when she shifted positions for the third time, he simply placed his hands under her and began to massage the knots that had formed in her lower back. Touka groaned,

"Being pregnant has turned out to be way more than I bargained for and it's all your fault, stupid Kaneki."

He smiled slightly and continued to rub her back for a few seconds before saying,

"Maybe so, but I don't remember you complaining during. So I'd say you take half the blame for this."

"Tch, whatever." She lifter her leg slightly, hitting his chest with her knee. Kaneki laughed and brought his hands up to rest on her sides, almost as if he was hugging her huge belly. Touka blushed slightly, closing her eyes and running her small hand through her husband's hair. She was on the verge of falling asleep again when Kaneki suddenly twitched and raised his head to stare at her belly.

"Wha-" She was shushed by her husband as he held up one hand and laid his head in the same spot. Thirty seconds later, Touka was beginning to think that he had gone mad when his face broke out into a wide smile that covered almost half his face.

"It kicked! Touka, the baby kicked my cheek!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the couch excitedly.

"All of the books you read and you're surprised by that?" She leveled her eyes at him until he stopped bouncing. "That's what babies do, you idiot. It wants out."

"Yeah, I know! But it's still exciting, don't you think? In less than a month we're going to be parents, can you believe it?" He stopped bouncing like a child, but still beamed at her.

Touka sighed and lifted one hand to flick her husband between the eyes.

"Yes, I can believe it, Kaneki. I was there when it happened, remember? I'm the one that has to push it out, too."

He blinked at the sudden tap, but kept his goofy smile and returned his head to its original position. He sighed contently, rubbing both of his big hands over the baby bump (more of a baby mountain at this point). 

"But it's happening so soon. I never thought this would happen in my entire life. I can't help but be ridiculously excited and happy, you know." He kissed her belly softly. "I love you, both of you."

".. We love you too." Touka watched silently as her husband kissed the bump again and began whispering random things to it. 'It's just going to get worse once the baby comes, isn't it.. This absolutely stupid idiot.' She let out a deep breath, weaved her fingers through his hair again, and closed her eyes for that nap she had initially intended to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki flitted around the living room placing little Christmas-themed decorations while humming the tune of 'Jingle Bells.' 'I'm excited! Christmas is my favorite holiday AND the baby is due in December!' Smiling widely, he continued to ecstatically cover the room in Christmas cheer.

Meanwhile, Touka was woken from her nap by the sound of shuffling and humming. 'What the..?' Grunting, she slowly rose to a sitting position before gingerly getting up and waddling to the door. Opening the door, she was confronted with red and green everywhere. 'Is that a mistletoe hanging in the door frame? Just what the hell is that idiot doing?' She walked into the living room, eyes widening at the sight of Christmas decorations in every possible place for them. Her eyes scanned the room in surprise before landing on her very enthusiastic husband, who was currently absorbed in his own little world.

"Kaneki, what the hell is all this?" Touka placed one hand on her eight and a half month belly and the other on her hip, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"OH! Hi, Touka-chan. I didn't mean to wake you up; I was just getting in the Christmas spirit! What do you think?" Kaneki gestured to the whole room, a childlike smile covering his face.

Touka sighed. "I think you're an idiot. It's only November 15th, what are you doing decorating for a holiday that's over a month away?"

"Ah, that's because it's never too early to get into the Christmas spirit!" He turned to the coffee table, placing a pot of fake poinsettia flowers in the middle of it.

Touka watched as her husband resumed skipping around, leaving a trail of enthusiasm and assorted decorations behind him. 'He really is a genuine idiot. Who gets excited about Christmas in the middle of November?' Touka shook her head in wonder and sat on the couch, shoving a Santa shaped pillow out of the way.

"Kaneki, only department stores start this early. This is ridiculous. Besides, it's not like we can do anything for Christmas anyway," she said, pointing to her gigantic belly.

"Yeah, but maybe the cheery vibe in the house will make you and the baby feel better! And for your information, lots of people start getting excited this early!" He told her, sticking his tongue out like a child.

Touka rolled her eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is that NORMAL people don't start this until at least the beginning of December."

"What makes you think I'm not normal?" He ignored the sarcastic look she gave him.

"You want to name our child after your favorite author, Kaneki. You spend more time with your books than with anything or anybody else. I would say that's not exactly normal," she said, daring him to deny it.

". . . Okay well maybe so. But I still don't see what that has to do with Christmas. You can NEVER have too much Christmas!" As if trying to prove his point, he threw a red, white, and green garland around her shoulders.

Touka reached up to remove the itchy strip of plastic, but stopped suddenly. Frozen, she looked at her husband, who was still going on about why you can never have too much Christmas. She carefully lowered her trembling hands to her lap and mustered up the most nonchalant expression she could manage.

"- and all the peppermint flavored things, how can you not love those?" He continued.

Touka took a deep breath. "Kaneki."

"And you can never go wrong with all the awesome food, that's one of the best parts!" He didn't seem to have heard her over his enthusiasm.

"Kane-" She tried again.

"Think about the presents! And all the people we'll get to see. We'll see Ayato, Hinami, Yomo, and lots of others!" He still didn't hear her.

"Kaneki!" This time she tried calling him a little louder and more forcefully.

"And the baby! The baby will come and then we'll be a family!" He was practically jumping for joy.

"KEN!" She yelled, glaring at him. That got his attention; she only uses his first name when she's mad or insanely happy.

"W-What is it, Touka-chan?" He met her eyes warily. 'Crap, I hope I'm not in trouble...’

"You won't get to meet the baby in December," she informed him in a formal tone.

"What?! Is there something wrong with it? With you? Are you okay? You should have said something sooner!" He practically screamed the words out in fear.

"No, we're fine, Kaneki. It's something else...” He looked confused. She held his gaze and continued, "My water just broke."

Kaneki stared at his wife with dumbly, trying to understand EXACTLY what she just said. Realization hit him worse than Touka's punches, and his face paled. He swallowed heavily and uttered the only word that he could form:

"Uh...”

"Jesus, Kaneki, get it together. Now isn't the time to be freaked out," she spoke normally, hoping to calm him down. "Just go pack a bag of stuff I'll need while we're in the hospital."

He didn't move at all, just continued staring at her with his mouth hanging wide open. Touka sighed, 'I knew this would happen...’ She shifter her expression from calm to serious, almost angry.

"NOW, Ken! The baby isn't going to wait for you to adjust." She glared at him.

"R-Right! Be right back!" He jumped and ran into their bedroom. He began throwing things into a duffle bag; extra clothes, tooth brush, toothpaste, BOOKS. 'Oh my God, OH MY GOD! It's really happening!' He worked faster than he ever has, finishing in less than 3 minutes. Zipping the bag closed, he sprinted from the bedroom back to the living room.

"Okay, I got the bag! Um, what now?" He really didn't know what to do.

"Honestly, Kaneki... Get the car keys and help me to the car!" He nodded and began searching the room frantically for the missing keys.

Touka sighed and grabbed the keys from their place by the front door, throwing them at his head. 'Jeez, do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?' She made her way to the car very carefully, already starting to feel the first contractions. Finally seated in the front seat, she glared at her husband as he fumbled with the keys, desperately trying to get the right key in the ignition as fast as possible.

"What are you doing, Kaneki? DRIVE."


	3. Chapter 3

Lying on the hospital bed, Touka watched as her husband paced around the room worriedly. 'You would think with all that he's seen in the past, he would be okay with watching his wife give birth... He's such a baby.' Her thoughts were cut off as she felt another contraction. Clenching her fists on the rails of the bed, she began to take deep breaths through the pain.

Kaneki ceased pacing as he noticed Touka's hands tighten so much that he could see the whites of her knuckles. He quickly walked to her side and touched one of her fists softly.

"Does it hurt?" He spoke quietly, squeezing her hand.

She glowered at him. "Yes it fucking hurts, are you stupid? Did you think that pushing an eight pound baby out of my body wouldn't HURT?!"

Kaneki jumped back slightly and let go of her hand. "I'm sorry! I just don't know what I should be doing...”

"You should just stand there and shut up. I am about to give birth to your child, I do not need you to feel useless right now," Touka hissed through clenched teeth as another contraction hit.

Just as the contraction faded, the doctor walked into the room. He glanced up from his folder and caught the look on both of the soon to be parent's faces. Closing the folder, he smiled and moved to the foot of the bed. Checking her progress, he spoke to Touka.

"Well, it looks like you're almost there. Give it maybe an hour or so longer and you should be ready. If the contractions start coming right after another, call the nurse and she'll get me. There's also some pain medication if you feel that you need it."

With that, he smiled at the pair once more and left the room. Kaneki's face looked pale, but Touka's showed determination. 'Pain medication? Why would I need pain relievers? I can handle at least this much, I've had worse before.' She "tch'd" at the closed door and went back to stubbornly fighting contractions.

Unfortunately, Kaneki showed much less determination than his small wife; he was terrified. He stared after the doctor for five minutes before turning to his wife. Staring at her face, he attempted to eradicate his fear and squash the pessimistic thoughts racing through his head. 'What if something happens to Touka? What if something happens to the baby? I can't help either of them!' Kaneki gulped and sat down in the chair close to his wife.

Touka turned and met his eyes. Her face was still set in determination, but there was a small tinge of pain clouding her violet eyes. In an extremely rare show of vulnerability, Touka grabbed his hand squeezed it so hard she almost broke a couple fingers. She relaxed slightly, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Kaneki reached with his other hand to move her bangs away from her face. He was about to touch her cheek when she suddenly yelped and held onto his hand even tighter than before. Kaneki recovered from the shock and thought he heard her mumble something. He turned his head and put his ear closer to her,

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said: CALL THE DAMN DOCTOR, dumbass!" Touka shouted, head-butting his chin.

"O-Okay, on it!" Kaneki ran out of the room as fast as he could, Touka still screaming profanities at him until the door slammed shut.  
-x-  
"Alright, ma'am, let's check your progress," the doctor said, snapping his gloves on.

He lifted the sheet covering Touka's lower half for less than a minute before letting it fall back and grinned at her.

"Well, I'd say it's time to push." The doctor looked towards Kaneki, who was standing by the door. "She's going to need your help now. She didn't accept anything for the pain and as much as she believes she can handle it, childbirth is a different type of pain."

Kaneki nodded and walked to the chair he previously sat in. 'Oh my god, it's really happening. Oh god oh god oh god I am so nervous.' Sitting in the chair, he picked up one of Touka's hands in both of his. 'Alright, it'll be fine, everything is going to be fine,' taking a deep breath, Kaneki smiled slightly at his wife. She didn't return the smile -he didn't expect her to- and nodded at the doctor,

"I'm ready. Let's get this thing out of me."

"Breathe in deeply, counting to 7, and push," he told her.

Touka did as he said, breathing in. Sitting up, she exhaled and contracted her abdominal muscles, pushing downward. Clenching her eyes shut, she squeezed Kaneki's hand and grunted. She slumped back down onto the bed, eyes still closed, and prepared to push again.

Kaneki watched as Touka repeated the process multiple times. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, he felt a new sense of respect towards his small wife. He let her squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted, refusing to acknowledge how much it hurt. 'Well, it's definitely going to be bruised... But this is nothing compared to what she's doing.' 

"It's crowning! Just a couple more pushes and you'll be good to go," the doctor encouraged, giving Touka a thumbs-up.

Touka nodded. She took the deepest breath she'd ever taken and pushed, hard. She didn't scream, but she did whimper and held Kaneki's hand so hard that she actually broke a couple fingers. The room was soon filled with the high pitched cries of the wailing infant.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed. "Come on Papa, you get to cut the cord."

Kaneki left Touka's side and stared at the squirming newborn, completely forgetting his broken fingers. He took the surgical scissors from the nurse and cut the umbilical cord. Moving back to Touka, he continued to stare as the nurses cleaned the blood and fluids from the baby.

"Isn't that great, Touka-chan?! It's a girl! We have a daughter!" Kaneki was practically shouting, looking back and forth between his wife and his new daughter.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad it's over. That was more of a hass-" Her sentence was cut off as she suddenly felt an excruciating pain, causing her to scream out. "What the FUCK was that?! I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt this much afterwards!"

Kaneki's face paled as he stared at the doctor. The doctor looked down for a few seconds and then met Touka's eyes, a surprised look on his face. He cleared his throat,

"Well ma'am, it's another baby. You were pregnant with twins."

Touka's eyes widened, staring at the doctor openmouthed. Then she looked up at her husband, face darkening in irritation.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I AM NEVER HAVING- AAAaAAAAAGH!" she screamed as another wave of pain hit. "I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN! EVER!"

Kaneki flinched as he held her hand again, hoping she wasn't serious. ‘Ouch! I forgot about my fingers..’ Although, he still had a dopey smile on his face. 'Two babies! Twins! This is the best day ever!'

Meanwhile, at the doctor's order, Touka began to push again. This baby was born quicker than its sister was, Touka only having to push twice. Still, it hurt like hell; worse than the first time. As her last angry scream died out, the room was filled with the piercing cries of two babies.

"It's a boy!" 

Kaneki repeated the process of cutting the cord and watched the nurses do the same with his son as they did with his daughter. He was so enraptured with his children that he almost didn't hear the doctor talking to the new parents.

"They're fraternal twins," he informed them. "The chance of twins is low if there has never been any in your families before, so you got lucky!"

With that, the doctor said his goodbyes and left the new family to themselves. The nurses placed the squirming bundles in Touka's arms, splinted his broken fingers and followed the doctor out.

Kaneki hesitated as Touka nudged his leg, trying to give him the little girl to hold. He slowly wrapped the bundle in his arms and sat in the chair, staring at the little girl in his arms. There was a small tuft of hair on her head the same color as Touka's. As she yawned and opened her eyes, he saw that she had inherited his eyes. She smiled as she looked up into her father's grey eyes with her own identical ones. Kaneki grinned and snuggled the newborn closer to his chest, kissing her small forehead softly.

Touka watched her husband bond with their daughter, one corner of her lips lifted up in a small smile. She looked away from father and daughter in favor of observing her son. He looked like his father with Kaneki's original black hair. The only difference was his eyes. Just as her daughter inherited Kaneki's, her son inherited her own eye color. Touka played with her son's tiny hands as she stared down at her son affectionately. 'Hmm... The whole being pregnant thing sucked big time, but I guess the final product is worth the experience.'

"So do you still blame me for all of this?" Kaneki asked.

". . . Did you not see how much pain I went through? Hell yes I still blame you!" She huffed.

"You could have gotten something so it wouldn't hurt nearly as bad, but you were being stubborn," He pointed out.

"Tch."

Kaneki chuckled and shifted his daughter so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Keeping his arms secured around her, Kaneki leaned down and waited until Touka lifted her head to look at him. When she did, he smiled and kissed her lips lovingly. After a few seconds, Kaneki broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, whispering:

"Thank you."

Touka blinked and looked away, her cheeks pink. Looking down at the infant in her arms, she muttered:

"Whatever, idiot Kaneki."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaneki! Get the damn door!" Touka yelled, busy dressing her children. The insistent pounding on the door was irritating the month old twins, making them fussy. Touka sighed, I just got them to calm down too...

The noises ceased as Kaneki finally opened the door to find Hinami and Ayato, the former already hugging him tightly. Ushering the couple inside, he closed the door and said loudly:

"Touka, Hinami and Ayato are here!" She acknowledged what he said and yelled something back. Smiling, he excused himself, "I need to help her with the babies, be right back."

Hinami nodded and watched her older brother disappear into the bedroom. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled fondly.

"Isn't it great, Ayato? After everything that's happened in the past, big brother finally has his own family and big sister seems to be genuinely happy!" Hinami sniffed lightly, wiping a small tear from her face.

Ayato was surveying the living room Kaneki had decorated with distaste. For fuck's sake, it looks like an elf barfed in here or something... He shook his head and glanced at his girlfriend. Seeing her eyes misting, he sighed.

 

"You're way too emotional about this," he said gruffly. "So that dumbass has kids, big deal. If that's all it takes for Sis to be happy, then she's dumber than I thought."

"Don't be so mean!" Hinami huffed, slapping his arm. "Why can't you ju-"

Hinami stopped lecturing her boyfriend when she caught sight of Kaneki walking into the room holding his daughter, Touka following with their son. The twins were dressed in semi-matching Christmas outfits. Kaneki had pleaded with his wife on his knees before she let him have his way. 

The girl was dressed in a tan reindeer onesie, little antlers with bells on top of her head. Her plump cheeks were rosy as she wiggled and bounced in her father's arms, making the bells jingle. Her younger brother by ten minutes was dressed similarly to his older sister, except he was an elf. His onesie was green with a matching red and green hat on his head. The hat had little elf ears attached to it and the boy constantly tugged on them. Hinami squealed and jumped off the couch, running the stand in front of the twins.

"A little reindeer and a little elf! They're so cute!" she gushed. "What are their names, big brother?"

"This little reindeer is Miyu," Kaneki said, bouncing her lightly. He turned his head and nodded to the boy in Touka's arms, "And that little elf is Minoru."

"Miyu and Minoru, huh?" Ayato stood up and lazily sauntered to his niece and nephew. He bent slightly and looked at them critically. "I guess they're okay. For being Dumbass Kaneki's kids, at least."

Touka glared at her younger brother, "Shut up, you brat. The only reason your kids will be cute is Hinami being their mother!"

"Tch," Ayato looked away. Hinami's eyes widened as a bright red blush crawled up her neck and over her face. She was about to stutter out some kind of response, but never did due to the front door being thrown open. Without being invited in, a tall purple haired man dressed in a red pinstripe suit waltzed into the living room.

"BONJOUR! I HAVE ARRIVED, DEAR KANEKI!" Tsukiyama Shuu breezed past Touka, Hinami and Ayato in favor of the white haired half-ghoul. "Forgive me, I am late. Did you wonder where I was?"

"Uh, hey Tsukiyama... Glad you could make it." Kaneki struggled to regain his balance as the man threw an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. During his struggling, Kaneki accidently jostled the dozing baby in his arms, causing her to let out a small cry. Hearing the little voice, Tsukiyama ceased his usual string of foreign words and looked down at the now irritated newborn.

"Oh, what is this?! A baby?!" Tsukiyama put his hands on his hips. "Kaneki-kun, how mean! You did not tell me you had a daughter!"

Moving to stand in front of Kaneki, Tsukiyama stared down at the little girl intently. The man gave a nod of approval and reached out to softly pinch her cheeks. Miyu, who was watching the strange man in curiosity, decided she did not like this person. She waved her arms up and down, thrashing her tiny fists towards his face and letting out a loud cry. Tsukiyama blinked and backed away, eyeing the child warily. Kaneki chuckled as he lifted Miyu higher and patted her back, calming her.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter, you freak?" Touka stepped next to her husband, glaring at the man with hostility. "And why did you let yourself into my home?"

"TRES BIEN! There is another baby!" Tsukiyama shouted, clapping his hands together. Hinami and Ayato eyed him with obvious disgust. 

Minoru lifted his head from his mother's shoulder, yawning and looked at the stranger. Clutching Touka's shirt in his little fists, he quickly buried his face in the crook of his mother's neck. While Miyu had reacted violently, like their mother would, Minoru simple ignored the ghoul, much like his father.

"And I let myself in because I merely wished to surprise you with my presence," Tsukiyama shrugged condescendingly. "Is that not a fantastico gift?"

"No way in hell, creep." Touka waved everybody back to the living room. "Now get away from my children and shut up."

The small group settled in the living room. Hinami stole Miyu, much to Kaneki's disappointment, and held her on her lap, playing with the giggling baby's hands. Ayato was subtly watching his girlfriend interact with his niece, inwardly enjoying the way her eyes lit up. Touka, having passed Minoru to his father's now open arms, was tinkering in the kitchen, making coffee. Minoru stared up at his father and attempted to grab handful of Kaneki's hair. Kaneki was laughing and began to make silly faces to entertain the boy. Tsukiyama was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table -Touka would NOT allow him on her furniture-, mumbling to himself as he read some booked he took from Kaneki's bookshelf.

Somebody knocked on the door, altering the peaceful atmosphere. Kaneki was about to get up to answer it when Touka came out of the kitchen and waved him off. Opening the door, Touka smiled at the sight of her best friend, Yoriko, and even kept that smile when she saw Kaneki's best friend, Hide. Her smile fell and was replaced by a look of surprise, if not slight shock, as she noticed who the two friends arrived with. Nishiki and Kimi were standing behind Yoriko and Hide, Nishiki looking uncomfortable and Kimi beaming at the young woman. Touka invited all of them inside and, closing the door behind them, directed them to the living room.

Hugs and greetings were exchanged again, though Ayato and Tsukiyama weren't able to participate normally. Ayato was still wary of humans and didn't even know his older sister was best friends with one. Tsukiyama was always creeping everybody out, so he settled for nodding to each new arrival. 

Immediately after finishing her greetings, Yoriko zeroed in on the twins. She took Minoru from Kaneki and sat next to Hinami and Miyu, forcing Ayato to make room. Yoriko and Hinami became oblivious to anything but the twins, making funny faces and sounds to make them laugh. Hide stood next to Kaneki, his arm slung around his friend's shoulders.

"Looks like you did well with those kids," Hide laughed. "I still can't believe you got Touka-chan and I didn't though!"

Kaneki laughed nervously while Touka threw the energetic young man a glare. Hide grinned cheekily and moved to crouch by Yoriko and Hinami so he could play with the twins too. Touka sighed and went back to the kitchen, making sure they had some food for Yoriko and Hide to eat if they got hungry.

The last to arrive were the manager and Yomo. Manager had declared himself an unofficial grandfather to Miyu and Minoru, thus he spoiled them constantly. He took a cup of coffee from the tray Touka set on the coffee table and settled in Kaneki's reading chair to watch the young people have their fun. Yomo, not being a very social person, ruffled Ayato's hair and easily ignoring the death glare the boy shot at him. He stood beside Kaneki and watched the half-ghoul gaze fondly at the group of misfits, lingering more on his wife and children. Yomo's eyes softened a little and he ruffled Kaneki's head as well before moving to stand by the window.

Still gazing at people in the room, Kaneki didn't notice that Touka had left the kitchen and was now standing next to him. He blinked and grinned sheepishly when she waved her hand in front of his face, almost hitting his nose. Wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders and addressed the whole room.

"What do you say we get this Christmas party started?" he asked enthusiastically. This might just be the best Christmas of my life so far!


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you say we get this Christmas party started?" Kaneki asked enthusiastically.

The chattering in the room stopped, every adult's face turned to look at the host. A split second later, the room was filled with excited cheering and movement. The twins, not knowing what was happening but felt the mood, began waving their arms and giggling loudly. Hinami and Yoriko stood up and placed the twins in their playpen to help Touka. They cleared the room of the dirty coffee cups while Touka picked up scattered baby toys. Dropping them into the playpen, she went to the kitchen to make fresh coffee while Hinami and Yoriko washed the used cups. When they were finished, the two women went to the entrance way to collect the presents. Touka sat a new tray of coffee on the kitchen table and told Kaneki to move the coffee table. He and Hide moved the table against a wall, Hinami and Yoriko piling the gifts in the center of the room.

While the others gathered around the colorful pile of boxes, Kaneki and Touka picked the twins up from the playpen and laid them on the floor. Miyu stared at the pile and began kicking her legs, making little frustrated noises trying to reach the closest box. Unlike his sister, Minoru simply looked around the room, fiddling with his hands and costume. Sitting beside his children, Kaneki began passing out the presents.

"Rule of the house: you have to say who it's from and open it before I will hand out the next," he said, picking up a small box wrapped in purple paper. After reading the label he said,

"First up is Touka!" He handed it to her and put the twins in his lap to watch.

"From Yoriko." Touka glanced at her beaming best friend. She carefully unwrapped the paper and found that it was a gift box used for jewelry. She lifted the lid and stared into the box, eyes wide. Inside the box was a necklace with two charms on it. Slowly lifting the necklace out of the box, Touka gasped quietly. The two charms were made of crystal and shaped like rabbit heads. One was light pink and the other light blue. Looking closely, she saw that the charms had the twins' names inscribed on the front. Touka looked at Yoriko in surprise and awe.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Yoriko giggled at her friend's reaction and turned to see who the next recipient was.

"Alright, let's see… Next is Hide!" Kaneki tossed a rectangular box at his friend.

"Cool! It's from Kaneki, of course." Hide grinned and ripped into the gold wrapping paper, throwing the pieces on the floor around him. Laughing, he held up his gift; a pair of noise-cancelling, wireless headphones. He punched Kaneki in the arm lightly and said:

"Thanks, man! Now I don't have to worry about wires breaking!"

"You're welcome, Hide." Kaneki smiled and picked up the next gift. "Ayato's next!"

"Hn. From Hinami," he grumbled, casting a side-glance to his girlfriend. He tore the blue wrapping paper and revealed another jewelry gift box. Opening the box, he saw a black metal earring inside. It was identical to the one he always wore, but smaller and a different color. Shrugging, he thanked his girlfriend and leaned back on the couch, mostly ignoring the others.

"Ah! This is to both Touka and I, from Hinami and Ayato." Kaneki looked up at Ayato who said nothing. I bet she got it and wrote his name on it too… Passing the twins to Touka, he opened the bag and removed the red and green tissue paper. From the bag, he pulled out baby clothes in sizes ranging from newborn to 12 months. He unfolded and a pair of onesies and held them out for Touka to see. Each set of clothing was matching, but neither were going to complain about clothes for Miyu and Minoru. Setting the gifts to the side, he picked up another present.

"For… Tsukiyama," he said, passing to the man.

"Thank you, dear Kaneki-kun." He read the label. "Oh? This is from Touka?"

Everybody in the room, excluding the twins, looked at Touka in shock. The woman simply shrugged and gestured for Tsukiyama to open it. Warily, Tsukiyama slowly removed the wrapping paper, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he looked down at the items. He clucked his tongue and raised an eyebrow at Touka. In his hands were two books, titled "Italian for Dummies" and "French for Dummies." Touka snickered behind her hand when he gave her an offended look. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the woman, gesturing for Kaneki to continue.

Kaneki passed out the rest of the presents. He and Touka had decided not to give each other presents, considering Miyu and Minoru as their precious gifts. He looked around the room at the remains of wrapping paper and bows. Kimi got a promise ring from Nishiki, who tried and failed to hide his discomfort. Nishiki received a black steel watch from Kimi, Hide gave Kaneki a gift card to a bookstore -because only Kaneki knows what books to buy for himself. All of the ghouls pitched in to buy a new coffee maker and new brands of coffee for the manager. The manager gave Miyu a stuffed rabbit and Minoru a stuffed dragon, causing the twins to coo with delight and begin chewing on their new toys. Kaneki got a preserved rose and some sort of poem from Tsukiyama, who was rewarded with a death glare from Touka. And lastly, Touka gave Yoriko a new cookbook and a new set of baking utensils. Yomo had said he didn't want any gifts and he wasn't the gift-giving type either. He simply nodded at everyone and watched them with their gifts.

Kaneki clapped his hands to get everybody's attention. "Okay guys! It's picture time!"

There was a flurry of activity in the living room as Hinami and Yoriko picked up the discarded wrapping paper, bags, and boxes. Kaneki went to his bedroom to get the camera and its stand while Hide and Ayato moved the furniture back to its original arrangement. Kaneki came back with the camera attached to the stand and set the timer before taking Minoru from Touka.

The first picture was a group photo of all of them. Men in the back, women in the front, with Kaneki and Touka standing on either side with the twins. The next was Kimi and Nishiki, who was not pleased with having his picture taken. Then it was Hinami and Ayato, Touka and Yoriko, and then Hide and Kaneki. Finally, the last photo was a Kaneki family photo. Kaneki held Minoru in one arm, his other wrapped around Touka's waist, and Touka was cradling Miyu. The twins looked surprised at the flash, Touka had a small smile on her face, but Kaneki's smile was the biggest and brightest. I finally have my own family… What could be better than this?

"Sorry guys, but it's time for the twins to go to sleep," Touka said after the picture. "I don't want to deal with extra fussy babies tomorrow."

They all laughed and began collecting their things to leave. Hugs, and kisses from Yoriko and Kimi, were exchanged as the group slowly filed out of the Kaneki household. All except Hinami and Ayato, who were held back by Touka. 

"We have something to tell you two." Touka glanced at her husband, who nodded.

Ayato looked annoyed at having to stay later, but Hinami was looking at Kaneki with extremely worried eyes. The two younger ghouls sat down on the couch again and waited as Touka and Kaneki put the twins to bed. When they returned, Hinami spoke up.

"What is it, big brother? Is there something wrong?" Kaneki shook his head, smiling softly.

"We decided to make you two godparents to Miyu and Minoru," he said.

Hinami and Ayato looked surprised, the Ayato much less than his girlfriend.

"But what about Yoriko and Hide?" Hinami wondered.

"Because they're human and we aren't," Touka stated. "If something happened to Ken and me, we want somebody that knows how to raise ghouls take Miyu and Minoru."

Ayato sighed. "So basically, if you and your stupid husband die, we have to adopt your kids?"

They nodded.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Touka raised an eyebrow at her younger brother.

"No, we don't!" Hinami answered before Ayato could. "We'd be happy to raise them in that situation, wouldn't we, Ayato-kun?

Ayato looked towards his girlfriend to find giving him the "this is happening and you don’t have a choice" look. He groaned and scratched his head, turning to his older sister and saying:

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you, that means a lot to us," Kaneki said, giving them a grateful smile.

Hinami smiled back and stood up, declaring it time to go. She hugged Kaneki tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he returned. She hugged her big sister, who ruffled her hair afterwards. Hinami grabbed Ayato's arm and walked to the door, stopping to hug them one last time. Ayato rolled his eyes and waved at his sister slightly as he opened the door, ushering Hinami through. 

The door clicked shut and Touka locked up behind them as Kaneki checked on the twins. She moved to the living room and groaned, rubbing her face with her hand. There was still wrappings on the floor, many coffee cups stacked on tables, and what looked like the wrapper to the candy Hide had eaten. Ugh, now I have to clean up this mess… This is why I don't like parties. Lost in thought, Touka didn't hear her husband sneak up behind her. She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. She sighed,

"Next time, we're having a party anywhere but here. Look at this mess!"

Kaneki chuckled. "So just leave it until tomorrow; it's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but if-" She started to argue.

"Come on, Touka. It's just trash, you can wait one night to clean it up." He nuzzled his face in her hair, kissing her ear. "Besides, it's Christmas. You're supposed to have fun on Christmas."

"Is that so…" She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It is." He moved his hands to cup her face, gliding his thumbs across her cheeks. Tilting her head back a little, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, eyebrows relaxing as he kissed the irritated wrinkle from between her eyes. He worked his way down, lips brushing the length of her nose and kissing her cheeks, before finally hovering over her mouth. Kaneki stared down at his small, stubborn wife and smiled softly. He covered her lips with his, kissing her deeply. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and smiled when she sighed and softened against him. He lifted his head, breaking the kiss, and grinned cheekily as she opened her eyes to look at him. She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled,

"So let's go have some more fun!"

Touka yelped -thank goodness Miyu and Minoru were heavy sleepers- when Kaneki lifted her from the ground, holding her princess-style. She glared at him as he silently laughed at her surprised reaction. He pecked her lips lightly and she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck again as he carried her to their bedroom.

Sliding into bed next to his wife, Kaneki wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her face to face with him. He ran his thumb over her cheek again as he looked down into her eyes. Laughing to himself, he kissed her again as he rolled so that she was under him. Yep, definitely the best Christmas so far…


	6. Chapter 6

"It's freezing!" Touka blew on her hands and rubbed them together furiously. "Why did we have to come again?"

"Because it's their very first shrine visit," Kaneki said, "and it's New Year's Eve, so why not?"

Touka glared at her husband before crouching in front of the double stroller. She looked at her children, wrapped in layers of warm clothing with their red, chubby cheeks peeking out. Minoru sneezed twice, so Touka wrapped his little scarf tighter and pulled an extra baby blanket from the baby bag to cover him with. Looking at her daughter, the young mother sighed. Miyu was making frustrated noises as she tried to pull off her mittens. Taking her hands, Touka adjusted the mittens correctly and tucked Miyu's hands into her coat. How did I end up with one very calm child and one very active child? They're twins, but they're completely different… Rising from her crouch, Touka blew on her hands again and walked ahead as she spoke to her husband.

"Because they're only a month and a half old, Ken. They won't remember this and it is way too cold to have infants out here, no matter how many layers you put them in." She looked over her shoulder from Kaneki to Minoru, as if making a point.

Kaneki paused and stretched over the stroller to look at the twins. Miyu smiled at her father and reached one mitten-covered hand out to him. Kaneki smiled and waved at her before turning to her brother. Minoru looked back at his father with his red nose that crinkled with every sniffle. Kaneki frowned slightly and gently rubbed his fingers over Minoru's tiny nose, warming it.

"Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea-" he started.

"You think?" Touka snorted.

"But we're already here, so we might as well keep going." Kaneki pushed the stroller forward, passing Touka.

The young woman clicked her tongue and followed her family. Then you're responsible is one of them gets sick.

 

After waiting in line for fifteen freezing minutes, it was finally their turn. Kaneki and Touka paid their respects first, clapping and bowing according to the instructions. Though Touka didn't necessarily believe in this tradition, she participated for her husband. Having done it with his mother during his childhood and with Hide after she died, Kaneki could finally bring his own family with him. 

Kaneki lifted Minoru out of the stroller, waking him up, while Touka did the same with Miyu. Turning back to the shrine, they placed a coin in one of the twins' hands and guided them in dropping them in the right place. Once the coins disappeared from sight, they moved Miyu and Minoru's hands to the bell rope and covered the tiny hands with their own. Kaneki pulled the rope back and let it fall back, ringing the bell. The ring sounded throughout the small area loudly, causing Minoru to whine. Unlike her twin, Miyu giggled gleefully and tried to move the heavy rope by herself.

Touka pried her daughter's hands away from the rope and settled her back into the stroller as Kaneki comforted the fussy Minoru and did the same. Once they were bundled into the stroller, the young family moved to the area surrounded by small stalls. As they passed by the many stalls offering amazake, Touka covered the twins' face with their scarves as she and Kaneki did the same. Good thing it's so cold, they thought at the same time. It won't look unnatural.

"Let's go get fortunes for the twins before we leave," Kaneki said after they were outside the stalls.

"… Fine." She continued under her breath, "Though it's not like that's gonna mean anything to infants…"

"I heard that." Kaneki began to steer the stroller towards the vending machine, standing at the back of the line.

It was only a five minute wait until their turn; not many children came this late at night. Kaneki got a fortune for Miyu as Touka did the same for Minoru. The parents crouched on either side of the stroller and unrolled the papers at the same time. Miyu was given 'small blessing' with the word 'studies' underneath. Minoru received 'great blessing' followed by 'wish' and 'studies.' Kaneki laughed,

"Maybe they'll be better at classical literature than their mother with this."

"Shut up, you jerk!" Touka threw a small handful of snow in his face.

Kaneki blinked and started to scoop a bigger handful to throw back. He stopped short and dropped the ball when he saw the look in his wife's eyes and the tone of her voice.

"Ken," she warned, "if we don't leave soon, Miyu and Minoru will get sick."

"… You're right," he conceded, looking at the twins.

Both Miyu and Minoru were struggling to stay awake. Their eyes would close for a second and then they would jolt awake again. Kaneki chuckled while Touka sighed slightly. Still crouched, they began to wrap the twins' coats a little tighter and tuck blankets around them. It had gotten colder as the night went on so Touka tucked an extra blanket around them to be safe. 

Content with the amount of layers around the twins, Kaneki and Touka stood up and began adjusting their own coats and scarves. The clock struck midnight and the New Year’s bells began ringing. Kaneki turned to his wife and retied her scarf around her neck while Touka blew cold hair up into his face. Touka giggled softly as he smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. He was still for a few seconds before he suddenly kissed her nose lightly and grinned.

"What do you say we be responsible parents and get these babies home, Rudolf?" He tapped her bright red nose with a gloved finger.

"Christmas is over, come up with a better nickname," she said, covering her nose with her hands.

Kaneki laughed, turned the stroller in the direction of home and began walking. Touka moved briskly to catch up, tucking her hand into the crook of her husband's elbow. The small family left the shrine with the sounds of the bells accompanying them to the street. They turned and began walking leisurely to their home, Kaneki smiling, a corner of Touka's lip turned up, and the twins asleep. The first New Year with Miyu and Minoru was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do I have to babysit with you?" Ayato grumbled as he followed his girlfriend to his sister's home.

"Because, Ayato, we're the godparents and you should bond with your niece and nephew," Hinami answered, turning around to poke his chest. "Plus, who else would do it? Do you really think Touka would be okay with Tsukiyama babysitting them?"

"Of course not, but what about Yoshimura?" he whined. "Or one of those human friends they have?"

Hinami stopped walking and turned to face him, hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Yoshimura is retired; he can't run after two toddlers at his age. Yoriko and Hideyoshi are human and, while they love the twins and big brother and big sister, they won't be able to protect Miyu and Minoru if something goes wrong," she told him matter-of-factly.

Ayato stared at her for a few seconds before grunting in defeat. Hinami smile and patted his cheek, turning around and walking again. He watched her walk away for a moment and sighed, following her.

Standing outside their door, Hinami knocked while Ayato look bored. Kaneki opened the door, Miyu riding on his shoulders, and ushered the young couple inside. They took off their shoes, Hinami going to find Minoru and Ayato slumping down on the couch. This is so stupid… It's not like Hinami needs me to be here… He jumped when Kaneki suddenly sat Miyu in his lap and leaving to find Touka.

Ayato looked down at the little girl who was gazing at him in wonder. He made an annoyed face that made Miyu giggle and stretch her chubby hands to his face.

"Unk Yato!" Miyu shouted gleefully, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging.

Ayato growled, pried the toddler's hands from his hair, and set her down on the floor. She stood up on her feet and continued gazing at her uncle, smiling widely.

"… Ungh." The young man grunted and watched as Miyu darted off to play with Minoru and Hinami, albeit unsteadily. Ayato let out a frustrated breath and leaned into the cushions, rubbing his eyes. I can already feel the headache…

 

Kaneki walked into the living room followed by Touka and set a piece of paper on the coffee table.

"I wrote down their nightly routine for you," he said, picking up Minoru as Touka picked up Miyu. "Food is in the fridge, pajamas in their cribs, diaper stuff is on the changing table, and you have our cell phone numbers, so I guess that's all."

Hinami nodded as the parents kissed their children goodbye, Ayato watching silently. Kaneki and Touka set the twins back on the rug and moved to the entrance. They slipped on their shoes and said goodbye to Hinami, waved at Ayato, and left. The door clicked shut behind them and Hinami walked back into the living room, stopping near the twins. She clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay! Who's hungry?" she called.

Miyu jumped and ran towards Hinami, shouting "Me me me me me!" Minoru, always calm and quiet, merely stood up and began to pull his highchair to the table. She laughed and moved Miyu's chair to the table and helped Minoru move his. Settling the twins in their highchairs, Hinami opened the fridge and out two small bowls of mush. Not bothering to warm it up, she placed the bowls in front of the twins and gave them spoons to eat with.

Minoru began eating at a comfortable pace but Miyu banged her hands on the table, not touching her food. 

"Hinamiiiii!" Ayato called for her. "I think the brat wants something!"

She walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands on her jeans and looked up when she heard Ayato call her. Pacing to the dining/living room, she saw the reason why. Miyu was still banging her hands on the table, but now she was shouting incomprehensible words and Ayato was covering his ears, glaring at the toddler. Hinami laughed and sat down next to Miyu's highchair, covering the tiny hands with her own. Miyu stopped shouting and looked at the girl.

"An Nami!" The little girl screamed and shoved her spoon in Hinami's face, smiling gleefully.

"You want me to feed you?" Miyu nodded. "Okay then, here comes the train, CHOO CHOO!"

Miyu giggled ecstatically and opened her mouth for the spoon. Ayato watched his girlfriend feed his niece with indifference. That's ridiculous, she can feed herself just like her brother. Hinami's just too nice. He focused on Hinami, taking in her reactions with Miyu. His eyes softened a small fraction as he watched his beaming girlfriend. But she looks so happy right now. He sighed and stretched out on the couch, folding his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of empty bowls and burping toddlers.

"Bath time! Who wants to go first?" Hinami put the dishes in the sink and turned to the twins. 

As expected, Miyu raised her arms and began waving them around. Hinami laughed and poked Miyu's cheeks. She took Minoru from his highchair and put him in the living room. After moving his highchair out of the way, she picked up Miyu and headed for the bathroom. A moment later, Miyu was giggling as Hinami filled the bath.

Minoru began playing with some blocks, patiently waiting for his turn, as the sounds of splashing and giggling filtered in from the bathroom. It took ten minutes to get the little girl completely clean because she was so dirty and sticky. Picking the girl up out of the tub, Hinami wrapped a towel around her and took her into the bedroom to put on pajamas. A few moments later, Miyu waddled from the bedroom into the living room, holding a tube of diaper rash cream. As Hinami gave Minoru his bath, Miyu made full use of her absence.

She tore the cap off the tube and began squeezing out the cream. Running around the room, she smeared it on anything she could get her hands on. Including her uncle's face. 

Ayato bolted upright and touched his cheek. His eyes widened as he felt the cream on his face and he looked around the room. It was everywhere; the walls, the floor, the TV, anything the toddler could reach. His gaze landed on Miyu, who was standing next to the coffee table, smearing diaper cream into the wood. Ayato wiped his face and stood up, walking over to the little girl. 

Miyu looked up at her uncle and squeaked. Ayato was glaring down at her, his face twisted into a grimace. He took the now empty tube from her and threw it in the kitchen. Picking up his niece, he held her at eye level.

"Why are you putting that nasty stuff everywhere, brat?" he reprimanded forcefully.

Miyu blinked and started crying. Before Ayato could do or say anything to stop her, Hinami walked into the living room with Minoru at her heels. She stopped by the dining table and raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, hands on her hips.

"And what exactly is happening here?" she questioned.

"This brat put this disgusting diaper rash cream on my face and the rest of the room!" Ayato put Miyu down and gestured to the whole room.

Hinami laughed. "She's a toddler, Ayato. She's going to do whatever she thinks is fun."

"That doesn't mean I should have to put up with it," he shot back, crossing his arms. Hinami just shook her head, smiling.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now. What's done is done," she said. She cleaned Miyu's hands and face before picking her up and handing her to Ayato. "Now you go put them to bed while I clean this up and do the dishes."

"Tch. Fine…" He began walking to the bedroom, carrying Miyu. "Come on, other brat! I don't have all night."

Hinami watched Ayato disappear into the bedroom, Minoru running after him. She turned back to the living room and sighed; it was a disaster. How can one little girl do this much damage in ten minutes? she wondered. Filling a bucket with water and grabbing a mop, she set herself to the task of cleaning the living room. 

Twenty minutes later, the room looked cleaner than it did before. Hinami nodded at her handiwork and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Ayato still hadn't come back from the bedroom. Finishing the dishes, Hinami wandered down the hall. What could he possibly be doing? He doesn't really like the twins… Stepping into the bedroom, Hinami laughed softly.

Ayato hadn't come back because he was busy sleeping on the floor, Miyu and Minoru snuggled into his side and on his stomach. Hinami grinned wickedly and took out her phone to snap a picture. No way am I going to let him live this down. Big sister will get a kick out of it too. Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she tiptoed to the three and quietly picked Miyu up off of Ayato's stomach. Hinami quickly put her in the crib, wrapping her in the blankets. She did the same with Minoru before waking up her sleeping boyfriend.

Shuffling over to Ayato, Hinami knelt by his head. She gently shook his shoulder and whispering his name to wake up him. Ayato jerked awake when he felt somebody touching him. His eyes darted around until the settled on Hinami's face, leaning over him. 

"Wakey wakey, Ayato-kun," she cooed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm up!" He sat up, forcing Hinami back. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You don't know, Ayato-kun?" she teased. "You were peacefully sleeping in the middle of the floor with Miyu and Minoru cuddled close to you."

She showed him the picture she took as proof, snapping her phone closed when he tried to delete it.

"No no, bad Ayato-kun," she scolded, "You aren't supposed to touch other peoples' things without permission."

"Whatever, just delete that picture! And stop calling me 'Ayato-kun,' it's creepy." He pushed himself into a standing position.

"Sir yes sir!" Hinami saluted and stood up next to him. Though I have no intention to delete that photo… She thought, smiling to herself.

She followed Ayato out of the room, leaving the bedroom door cracked behind her. She turned the lights off in the kitchen as Ayato sat on the sofa again, leaving only the living room lamp on. Walking to the couch, she sat next to her boyfriend, lifting his arm around her shoulders and cuddling into his side. She smiled when he grunted and rested her head on his chest.

Ayato sat quietly as he heard her breathing slow and her head dropping further down his chest. Shifting so her head was against his shoulder, he picked up her hand with his free one and intertwined their fingers. He remained silent, occasionally touching her hair or rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, until Kaneki and Touka returned.

When they did, Hinami woke up and greeted them. Kaneki immediately went to check on his children as Hinami filled Touka in on what happened. Touka sighed as Hinami described the diaper cream incident.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know who she got that personality from," she expressed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Thank you for cleaning it up, Hinami."

"No problem, big sister," Hinami replied, smiling. 

Hinami looked back at Ayato, who had only stood up and was watching the interaction. She turned back to Touka as Kaneki returned from checking on the twins. She smiled at them,

"Well, we better go. It's pretty late. See you later, big brother, big sister!"

She waved Ayato over and walked towards the entrance to put on her shoes. Ayato did the same and nodded his goodbyes while Hinami hugged Kaneki and Touka. When she was finished, he opened the door and led her out of the apartment. 

On the street, Hinami slipped her hand into his and leaned against him slightly. She sighed contently as she walked.

"See, Ayato? That wasn't so bad, was it?" she prodded, grinning.

"Hn," Ayato groaned, staring straight ahead. 

She giggled into his arm and squeezed his hand. Looking down at her, Ayato clasped his hand around hers tightly and began walking towards home faster, pulling her along. The only reason I will put up with it is because it makes you so happy…


	8. Chapter 8

Kaneki knelt in front of his children and placed a hand on their shoulder. 

"You both be good for Grandpa Yoshimura," he ordered. He looked at Miyu, gaze stern. "Especially you."

"OTAY PAPA!" Miyu exclaimed, waving her stuffed bunny in the air.

"Yes, Papa," Minoru replied, nodding.

"Good!" Kaneki beamed at his children and ruffled their hair. Straightening, he walked to the entrance way, pausing to speak with Yoshimura.

"I'll be back around 3, and don't bother trying to get them to take a nap; they won't," he told him, opening the door.

Yoshimura nodded. With one last goodbye to the twins, Kaneki left, closing the door behind him. Yoshimura turned and walked back to the two toddlers standing in his living room. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down into two pools of grey eyes, exactly like Kaneki's.

"Yes, Miyu?" he questioned.

"Are you weally my gwanpa?" she asked, hugging her bunny.

Yoshimura knelt to the girl's level.

"Well, Miyu, I'm not your grandpa by blood," he answered.

"What does by bwood mean?" She tilted her head, confused.

"It means that I am neither your father’s nor mother's father," he explained. "Neither one is my child."

Miyu looked down, processing what Yoshimura said. Snapping her head back up, she looked at Yoshimura with watery eyes.

"So you awen't my gwanpa?" she cried. Minoru stared at Yoshimura silently, eyes wide.

Smiling gently, Yoshimura placed his hands on their shoulders.

"I am your grandpa by heart," he told them, "and that is just as strong as blood."

Minoru smiled and hugged the old man. Miyu squealed, twirling around with her bunny.

"Can I call you Appa?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yes you can, Miyu," he laughed. "Now, what do my adorable grandchildren by heart want to do?"

Minoru gasped and released his grandpa, running to the couch. Confused yet excited, Miyu followed and sat next to him. Minoru patted the empty spot between them and looked pleadingly at Yoshimura.

"Tell us a stowy, Appa," he requested, eyes begging.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" he asked, settling himself comfortably. Miyu crawled onto his lap, adjusting herself and her bunny to the perfect position.

"A weally cool stowy, Appa!" Miyu said excitedly.

"A cool story, hmm…" He thought for a moment. Suddenly, he grinned, "Ah! I know just the one!"

"About seven years ago," he began, "there was a very shy and quiet young man who always came to his favorite cafe. The reason this was his favorite cafe, aside from the great coffee, the girl he had a crush on often came as well."

Miyu clapped her hands together happily while Miyu rolled his eyes a little. Yoshimura laughed under his breath, 'I guess they're at the age for typical reactions to romance.'

"One day, he finally worked up the courage to ask her on a date," he continued. "And she said yes."

Miyu giggled, cheering for the boy.

"They both liked to read, so they went to a restaurant first and later to the bookstore. The young man was elated, this was the best date he had ever been on. But," he said forebodingly, "the date turned sour as he was walking her home."

Miyu and Minoru's eyes grew round, eager to hear what happened next.

"This young woman lured the unsuspecting young man into a deserted area, where there was no chance of help. She came close to him, as if she was going to hug him, and whispered in his ear: "You're so soft. I wonder what you taste like."" he whispered to the twins. "And then she bit out a chunk of his shoulder! The young man was terrified, he didn't think this beautiful young woman could be a ghoul."

"Appa, what's a ghoul?" Miyu interrupted. Yoshimura paused.

"Your mama and papa will tell you when you're bigger," he answered. Miyu frowned, her bottom lip peeking out further than her upper, upset she didn't get a real answer.

"Where was I?" he thought for a second. "Ah yes, I remember now!"

"The young man tried to run away, but the she-ghoul used her special abilities to stop him. He was thrown against a wall and, as he slumped over, she pierced his stomach," he continued.

The twins gasped, tears forming in their eyes. Yoshimura noticed their tears and quickly went on with the story.

"But, as luck would have it, just as the young woman was about to eat him, a steel beam fell from above. More fell and the woman was crushed under the massive amounts of steel. The young man passed out due to blood loss just before a horde of ambulances arrive." He stopped, gazing at nothing as memories assaulted his mind.

"Appa, keep going!" Minoru pleaded. "Wha happent to da boy?"

"Ah yes, the young man." He brought himself back from the memories. "When he woke up, the doctor explained to him that he needed an organ transplant. Seeing as he had no surviving family members, the doctor decided to use the young woman's organs. But what the young man didn't know was that ghouls have an extra organ that allows them special abilities. The doctor had placed that organ inside of him, turning him half-human and half-ghoul."

Minoru's eyes grew wide with interest, but his face paled. Miyu squeezed her eyes closed and covered her ears with her hands.

Yoshimura laughed and gently pried her hands from her ears, holding them in her lap.

"But all is not lost for the young man. He faced many challenges and was hurt many times, by many people. He was a half-ghoul that had previously been human; his one ghoul eye was fascinating to other ghouls. When everything seemed lost to the young man, he was saved by his precious friends. There were still many hardships ahead, but he was able to pull through with their help. Eventually, he married the young she-ghoul that helped him. Today, he's living somewhere with his wife and family, happy to be alive. The end," he finished.

"Wow Appa, that was weally cool!" Miyu yelled, bouncing up and down. "And he eben got to mawwy and hab childwen!"

"That's right, Miyu. He finally got his own family," he said, patting her head. He felt a nudge and looked down at Minoru.

"But, Appa, who is dhe man? And da woman? Wat awe deir names?" Minoru fired each question enthusiastically.

"That's not for me to tell, Minoru," he told the boy. "You should ask your papa when he comes back for you."

Minoru nodded, determined. 

Yoshimura set Miyu on the floor and got up to find their toys. He sat in the center of the rug with them, helping them build with blocks, pretending to eat what Miyu "cooked," among others. They had played for a couple hours, with snack time in between, when the door opened to reveal Kaneki.

The twins shrieked with delight and jumped up, running into their father's arms. Kaneki laughed as he hugged his children and moved back to look at them.

"Did you have fun with Grandpa Yoshimura?" he inquired.

"Yah! He say I can call him Appa and-" Miyu started, only to be overrun by her brother.

"Appa tode us a stowy about a boy dat was tuwrned into a ghoul by da woman he wiked," Minoru relayed. "And she twied to eat him but she got huwrt and died. But den dah boy had bad ex-expiwiences and taught it was overw. But in dhe end, he mawwied anotherw giwl and has childwen now!"

"Dat's wight! It was a cool stowy!" Miyu suddenly remembered her unanswered question. "Papa, wat's a ghoul?"

"And do you kno da boy?" Minoru added.

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, looking from the twins to their adopted grandfather. Yoshimura shrugged and grinned back.

"They asked for a cool story," he offered. "And who am I to refuse my adorable grandkids?"

"That's not exactly the kind of story to tell two three-year-olds," Kaneki pointed out. "But, what Touka doesn't know won't hurt her. It'll be our secret, right guys?"

Miyu and Minoru nodded quickly, beaming at their father. Kaneki sighed and looked his children in the eye with a serious expression.

"Listen, Mama and I will tell you about ghouls when you're older. You're too young right now," he explained. "We'll tell you when you turn five."

"Ohtay, Papa," they said dejectedly.

"Good! Now say go get your toys and say goodbye to Grandpa." He lightly pushed them in the direction of the living room.

Once they had picked up all their toys and put them back in the bag, the twins pouted in front of their grandfather.

"But I dun wanna weave Appa!" Miyu cried, Minoru nodding his agreement.

Yoshimura knelt before the twins, smiling.

"Don't worry, you two. You can come see me whenever your mama and papa let you," he promised.

He watched as their little face lit up with glee. Miyu threw herself at him, wrapping her short arms around his neck.

"I wuv you Appa!" She proclaimed, snuggling against his shoulder.

Yoshimura chuckled and hugged his granddaughter tightly. Kissing her cheek, he told her:

"I love you too, Miyu."

When Miyu finally let go of her grandfather in favor of her father, Minoru stood in front of Yoshimura, fidgeting.

"And I love you as well, Minoru," he said, ruffling the boy's hair.

Minoru beamed and wrapped his arms around Yoshimura's next, not as tightly as his sister did. Yoshimura continued smiling, patting his grandson's back.

"Come on, Minoru," his father called. "It's time to go or Mama will be angry!"

Minoru let go of his grandfather and put on his shoes. Running after Kaneki, he waved back at his grandfather happily.

"Such cute grandchildren," he sighed contently, waving back.

Closing the door when they were out of sight, Yoshimura made himself a cup of coffee and settled in his reading chair. Sipping, he let his mind slip back into memories with the addition of Miyu and Minoru. He recalled Kaneki's answer to Miyu's question and grinned. Relaxing into the back of the chair, he thought about Kaneki's face as he answered his daughter. 'Sorry, Ken. It looks like you'll have to give them "the talk" sooner than you planned.'


	9. Chapter 9

Miyu held her father's hand as they left the bookstore and walked towards home. Smelling something horrid, she looked around for the source of them scent. They were passing by a bakery, its display case housing many colorful cakes and baked sweets. Miyu squeezed her father's hand and stopped in front of the bakery, forcing Kaneki to stop as well. Without looking up at him, Miyu asked about the cakes.

"Papa, why do those smell bad but look so good?" Her voice soft, barely above a whisper.

Kaneki glanced down at his daughter before fixing his sights on the case in front of her. Staring at the bakery for a moment, he wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell and tugged Miyu away.

"I don't know why they smell so bad Miyu, I suppose they just do," he answered slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Miyu looked up at her father with a disappointed face, her bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

"Is that why we never eat them?" she wondered.

Kaneki looked at his daughter for a few seconds before lifting his head and scanning the area around them. We can't talk about this here… he thought, his eyes lingering on a briefcase in the distance. I also have a feeling I'll need Touka's help with this…

"In part, yes. But there is another reason why we don't eat them," he told her. Miyu tugged on his hand, eyes curious. "But we'll talk about it when we get home, Mama and Minoru need to hear it too."

"Okay…" she pouted, allowing Kaneki to pull her along faster.

Opening the door to their home, Kaneki told Miyu to sit in the living room. Walking towards his bedroom, he stopped at the twins' door and spoke to his son.

"Minoru, will you go sit with your sister? Your mama and I need to talk to both of you," he said. 

Minoru nodded and left the room, leaving to sit on the couch with his older sister. Kaneki continued down the hall, opening the door to his and Touka's bedroom quietly.

Touka was laying on the bed, curled up on her side, asleep. She hates being interrupted during a nap, but… Kaneki took a deep breath and padded into the room silently. Reaching her side of the bed, he kneeled in front of her and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. Touka groaned and curled into herself even more, unconsciously grabbing Kaneki's hand and squeezing it.

Kaneki chuckled and let her cling to his hand, watching her sleep for another minute. Sighing softly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, shaking her shoulder again. He felt her stretch slightly and leaned back to make sure she was waking up. Watching as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked the sleep from them, he smiled.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered. "I'd let you sleep longer, but we have some parenting to do right now."

Touka rubbed her eyes and sat up, glaring at her husband for disturbing her rest.

"The hell are you talking about, Ken? And stop calling me those stupid nicknames from your books," she yawned.

"Miyu asked about cake on our way home today, I think it's time we explain everything to them," he said solemnly.

Touka stopped rubbing her eyes, snapping her head up to meet his eyes. He nodded seriously. She sighed and pushed up away slightly so she could get up from the bed.

"Alright, fine. But you're doing most of the talking, you can explain things better than I can," she warned him, fixing her bedhead.

Kaneki nodded again and the two parents left their room, stepping into the living room to stand in front of their children. Miyu and Minoru sat next to each other on the couch while Touka settled on the coffee table in front of them and Kaneki stood beside her. Taking a deep breath, Touka looked at her children.

"Your father and I need to talk to you about something," she began in a serious tone. "But if you repeat anything we say outside this house, you will be in more trouble than your father when I'm mad at him. So don't tell anyone, promise?"

"Promise!" Miyu sang while Minoru nodded silently.

"Good," she sighed. Touka looked up at her husband, signaling him to start. Kaneki nodded and turned to face his children

"Miyu, you asked why those cakes smelled bad and why we don't eat them." Miyu nodded. "Well, that's because our bodies can't have human food. We're ghouls."

Miyu and Minoru looked up at him, confused.

"What's a ghoul, Papa?" they asked simultaneously. Kaneki remained quiet for a minute.

"Ghouls are a different species than humans," he explained. "We look like humans, and try to act like them, but we aren't human."

Miyu bounced in her seat, excited for a new story. Minoru stared, looking vaguely interested.

"Ghouls are very strong and have special abilities, called kagune," he continued. "We have one more organ than humans, that produces a different type of cell; RC cells. These kagune are made of RC cells and come out of your back in a certain place."

"What do ours look like, Papa?" Miyu asked excitedly.

"Well, we don't know yet, but they'll look like wings, arms, or both. Since you inherit them from your parents," he answered.

Miyu's face lit up and she threw herself into Touka's lap. Settling herself comfortable, she asked:

"What does yours look like Mama?"

"Mine looks like wings," she responded, adjusting Miyu's clothes. "Your father's looks like long arms."

"Ooohhhh!! I bet they look pretty!" Miyu clapped her hands, giggling. Minoru's eyes lit up with curiosity as he gestured his father to continue.

"Whenever you get really hungry, or you can't control it, your eyes will change. The white will turn black and your iris will become red," he said, pointing to his left eye. 

Miyu and Minoru watched as Kaneki's eyes changed from its soft white and grey to intimidating black and red, the veins around it swollen and red. Minoru stood on the couch cushions, hand reaching for his father's face. When Kaneki bent over slightly, Minoru touched the veins with his fingertips, his own eyes widening in awe.

Miyu stared at her father's ghoul eye, unsure if she liked it. Turning her face to her mother, she gasped in surprise when she saw both of Touka's eyes transformed like their father's one. Swallowing, she slowly extended her fingers towards her mother's eyes. Touka let her fingers roam over her eyes as Miyu familiarized herself with change. Deciding she wasn't scared, Miyu grinned at her mother, lightly poking the area around her eye.

Minoru nodded and dropped himself back into his original position on the couch, looking at his mother. Miyu faced forward once more and lifted her face to gaze at her father.

"But, Papa, why does that mean we can't eat human food?" Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do we eat then?"

"And why do you only have one ghoul eye when Mama has two?" Minoru added.

"I'm only half ghoul, but your mother is full," he explained quickly. Minoru tilted his head, ready to ask another question. "Grandpa Yoshimura told you a story once, remember?"

Minoru squinted, trying to remember the first time he met Appa. 

"Oh yeah! Appa told us about the boy who was turned into a half ghoul and did awesome stuff!" Minoru cried.

"That's right, to an extent. I'll tell you that story later on." Kaneki turned to Miyu. "To answer your questions Miyu, we can't eat human food because we can only eat humans."

The twins fell silent as their father's words sank in. Minoru stared at his father before turning to stare at his mother. Touka met his eyes and nodded solemnly. Miyu froze, not moving except to breathe. She jumped off Touka's lap and faced her mother head-on. Gripping handfuls of Touka's shirt, Miyu looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Bu-but… That means we eat people like Aunt Yori and Uncle Hide?" Miyu cried, tears gathering in her grey eyes.

Touka lifted her eyes from her daughter to meet the exact same eyes of her husband. She shared a look with Kaneki, raising an eyebrow as if to say "Did you have an answer for this particular question?" Kaneki scratched his head, looking away from his wife to kneel in front of his children.

Minoru, unable to cling to his mother, barreled into his father's arms. Kaneki wrapped the boy in his arms as Minoru buried his head in his father's chest and clutched handfuls of his shirt. Kaneki patted the boy's back for a few moments, assuring him everything was going to be alright.

Clearing his throat, Kaneki detached Minoru's arm from around his neck and placed a hand on Miyu's shoulder. Turning Miyu facing him, Kaneki leaned back to look his children in the eye. Touka shuffled behind them, wrapping an arm around their shoulders.

"I know we said we eat humans, but there is something you have to understand," he stated. "The humans that we eat are already dead."

"… Dead?" Minoru repeated softly.

"Yes. We do not kill the people we eat, they are dead when we find them," he assured them.

Miyu, unsure she should ask, began to fidget and chew on her bottom lip.

"So… We don't eat people like Aunt Yori and Uncle Hide?" she blurted.

Kaneki's eyes softened and he put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. 

"In a way, no. But this is all you need to know for now." He kissed her forehead. "Everything will make more sense as you get older, I promise."

Miyu nodded and shook off her mother's arm to cuddle into her father. Kaneki held his daughter to his chest tightly, rubbing circles into her back as she sniffled into his shirt. Lifting his head, Kaneki saw Minoru clinging to his mother's hands, attempting to stifle the tears threatening to fall. Touka met his eyes and nodded, softly pushing Minoru closer until Kaneki wrapped him in his arms like his sister. Crawling forward on her knees, Touka wrapped her arms around her family, giving the twins a kiss and leaning her face in the crook of Kaneki's neck.

Minoru peeked up and looked at his parents, confused but curious.

“But, if we can only eat humans, how come Mama and Papa drink coffee?” he wondered aloud. Touka laughed.

“Coffee is the only thing we can have, that we know of,” she explained. “Your father just forgot to mention that.” She shot a look at her husband, eyebrow raised. ‘How did you seriously forget that?’ she mouthed at him.

“Eh-heh, yeah I guess I did forget that… My bad,” he laughed nervously.

“So is that why Appa had a coffee shop?” Miyu asked, raising her head. “And why you and Mama have one now?”

“Yep, that’s right!” Kaneki nodded, grinning at his children.

“Ohhhhhh…” Miyu and Minoru breathed out, returning to hug their parents.

A little while later, Kaneki and Touka steered their children into their bedroom. Changing them into their pajamas, they laid the twins down for a nap. Tucking them in, the young parents kissed their children, wishing them sweet dreams. As they fell asleep, Touka left the room, turning down the hallway and walking to her own. Kaneki gave one last look to Miyu and Minoru before switching off the light and closing the door, following his wife.

Touka was changing into one of his old shirts when Kaneki stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Pulling her hair from under the collar, Touka sighed.

"I know I've been hurt many times, that was one of the most painful things I have ever had to do," she admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

Moving closer, Kaneki slipped his arms around his wife, snaking them under her own and settling them across her stomach. He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, they're still young," he sighed.

"Hmm…" Touka groaned and let her head fall against Kaneki's, crossing her arms on top of his. "Whatever you say, stupid Kaneki."

"Look at it this way," he offered. "They still have twelve years to figure it out and ask us questions!"

Touka snorted and pinched his arm forcefully. Kaneki laughed and pecked her cheek before running off into the bathroom to take a shower.

Yeah… Everything will be fine… Touka mused. Sighing, she pushed the dark thoughts from her mind and followed her husband, picking up the trail of dirty clothes he left in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

Minoru knelt besides his chalk drawing and studied it, leaving a smear of bright blue chalk dust on his cheek as he rubbed his face. It was supposed to be a drawing of his family, but there was something missing. He had drawn his mother and father standing next to each other, with him and Miyu next to them. Minoru stared down at the concrete, comparing it to the images of them in his memories. Suddenly, he jumped up from his spot and ran towards Miyu, who was drawing rabbits on the other side of the driveway.

"Mimi!" He called as he ran. "Do you have the purple chalk? I need it!"

Miyu looked down at the colorful pile of chalk she commandeered, searching for the purple. 

"Here," she called back, tossing it at him. "But, hurry up with it, I need to draw a purple rabbit for Mama!"

Minoru caught the chalk just before it hit the ground and nodded. He ran back to his family portrait and kneeled over it, running the chalk over and around it enthusiastically. When he was done, he stood up to admire his work.

"Mama will like it!" He assured himself before screaming for his mother. "MAMA! COME HERE MAMA, I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

Touka was busy dusting the bookshelves crammed with books in the living room while her children played outside, within sight. 'Seriously, who the hell needs this many books?!' She grumbled to herself, hitting them with the duster zealously. She heard one of the twins yell for her and immediately rushed outside to see what was going on. Skidding to a halt in front of Minoru, she carefully studied her children and the area around them. There was no unknown persons around and neither child was hurt. I'm so glad it wasn't a dove or anything… She sighed in relief and looked down at her son, who was tugging on her hand.

"What, Minoru?"

"I have something to show you, Mama," he chirped. "Close your eyes; no peeking!"

"Alright, alright," she mumbled. Keeping her eyes closed, Touka let her six year old son pull her to whatever it was. 

Minoru drug his mother to the chalk drawing and dropped her hand. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Touka opened her eyes and looked at the chalk portrait Minoru was standing next to proudly. She saw what looked like four people, two big and two small. Guessing it was her own family, she noted the little details Minoru had added. He had drawn the necklace his father gave his mother their first Christmas, using the same colors as the stone. She noticed the birthmark on Miyu's knee, coincidentally very similar to her father's. Finishing the family, she moved to the speech bubble above chalk-Touka's head. She focused on the messy writing in the bubble and froze, her mouth forming a single line and eyebrows scrunched. Shit, she thought. I didn't think they ever heard me say that! Miyu noticed her mother's change in mood and walked up to her, taking her hand and looking at Minoru's drawing. Touka looked at her son intently.

"Minoru," she started, "where did you learn that word?"

Minoru frowned and looked at the writing, not understanding why she was upset. In it, he had written a saying that Touka used as much as she drank coffee: "Shitty Kaneki."

"Why?" He gazed at his mother curiously. "Is it a bad word, Mama?"

"Yes, Minoru," she explained, "it is a very bad word."

Minoru looked even more confused. Miyu, who had been watching the exchange silently, spoke up while her brother stared at the word.

"But Mama says it all the time!" She chimed in, smiling widely and swing her mother's hand.

Touka scowled at her children. "That doesn't mean you can say it!"

"But why not, Mama?" Minoru wondered, gazing expectantly at his mother.

"Because I'm an adult," she responded vaguely. Please buy it, I don't have an actual reason, p l e a s e! Begging to herself, she held her breath as Miyu and Minoru processed the crude reasoning. She released her breath when they both nodded their heads, accepting her explanation. "Now, let's pick up the chalk and play inside. Maybe your father will read to you when he gets home."

"Kay!" They sang in unison. Miyu picked up her pile and dumped it into the container carefully as Minoru did the same.

Picking up the now full container, Touka headed inside the house, Miyu and Minoru trailing behind like ducklings. Minoru grabbed her unoccupied hand.

"I wanna be an adult so I can say it!" He gazed off in the distance wistfully. Touka raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, Minoru, I think you can wait until you are very old," she warned. "And even then you shouldn't say it."

"Okay, Mama…" He pouted, sitting on the couch and picking up a book his father has gotten him for his birthday.  
-x-  
Later that night, Touka was getting ready for bed as she told Kaneki what happened.

"Minoru knows the word 'shitty'," she said, tugging on one of Kaneki's old shirts.

"Well, where did he learn it?" he asked, leaning back into the sheets.

Touka paused for a moment, toothbrush hanging in her mouth. Rinsing her mouth, she put their dirty clothes in the hamper on her way to the bed.

"….. Miyu said he learned it from me," she admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kaneki looked at his wife, back rigid and avoiding eye contact. He chuckled, causing her to turn around and slap his arm.

"It's not funny, Ken," she hissed. "My children are learning bad words from their mother!"

She watched as Kaneki's chuckle morphed into a full-blown laugh. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned away and glared at the wall. That ass, how dare he laugh! She huffed. "Fine, whatever."

Kaneki finally stopped laughing and wiped his eyes. Reaching for his wife, he took hold of Touka's upper arm and pulled her down next to him. She didn't struggle, but she was on her side, facing the wall. Undeterred by her current mood, Kaneki wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled her close to his chest.

"It's not that bad, Touka," he said. "They're at that age where they are going to mimic the things they see and hear around them. It's part of growing up."

"Mmm." Touka could feel herself getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep.

"Though," he chuckled again, "it would help if you didn't say 'Shitty Kaneki' every hour."

Touka's eyes flew open and she rammed her elbow into his chest.

"Maybe if you stopped being so shitty all the time," she sneered, "I wouldn't have to say it as much."

Kaneki coughed a little as she knocked some air from his lungs. "But you still love me."

"Mmm… Maybe," she mumbled, adjusting herself to a more comfortable position.

Kaneki smiled and held her tighter, pull her closer until his nose was buried in her hair. He yawned slightly and snuggled even closer to her, giving in to the tiredness he felt. Still, he thought fleetingly, it would be good be good if she stopped saying it. It's not like I'm that shitty…


	11. Chapter 11

"Mama! Mama!" Miyu yelled for her mother as she ran down the hallway.

Touka was folding laundry in her bedroom when she heard the pitter patter of her daughter's feet running towards the room. Miyu appeared in the doorway, panting lightly. "Yes, Miyu?"

Miyu waited until her breathing returned to normal before walking into the room and sitting on the bed with her mother.

"I have a question, Mama," she stated.

Touka groaned internally. While Minoru had inherited more of Kaneki's personality, Miyu was almost an exact replica of her own. She questions everything… I hope she doesn't ask that question. Touka focused on her daughter, who was waving at her for attention. She nodded.

"What's Valentine's Day?" she asked, looking up at her mother with big, curious eyes. "Because the man on the TV said that we needed to prepare for Valentine's Day tomorrow."

Touka blinked. I don't know what I expected if it wasn't that question, but that wasn't it... Oh well.

"Valentine's Day is when you spend the day with the person you love, showing how much you love them," she explained. "When you're younger, girls give chocolate to the boy that they like. When you get older, sometimes the man will give you flowers."

"You and Papa love or me and Ruru love?" Miyu wondered. Touka pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Both," she said, finally. "It's the day of love, so all forms of love are counted."

"So I can make something for Papa and Ruru?" Miyu grinned excitedly.

"Yes you can," Touka nodded.

Miyu fell silent, a thoughtful look on her face. Touka watched her daughter as her facial expressions changed depending on what she was thinking about. If it was good, her eyes lit up and she grinned; if it was bad, her nose would scrunch up as her eyebrows came together over her eyes. Touka smiled. 'She looks like Ken when she does that; can't hide her thoughts completely because she has no poker face.' She picked grabbed a shirt from the pile of unfolded laundry and began to fold it as she waited for Miyu to come back from her thoughts.

"Well, what did you give to Papa?" she asked suddenly. 

Touka froze for a moment, wondering why she hadn't expected this question. "I never really gave him anything. We can't eat chocolate and no man likes to receive flowers from a woman."

Miyu's face fell in disappointment. But she soon recovered and asked, "Then did Papa ever do anything for you?"

Thinking, Touka sifted through her past memories of the holiday with Kaneki. "He would give me flowers sometimes, but he mostly gave me rabbit things. We haven't done much since you and your brother were born, though."

"Mama really likes rabbits, doesn't she?" Touka nodded. "What was the last thing Papa gave you?"

-x- First Valentine's Day as a married couple -x-

Touka was moving about the house picking up clothes and books. It was Valentine's Day and she was restless. She'd always disliked the holiday when she was younger; she didn't understand the point of giving chocolate to show you liked somebody. She thought the whole thing was a waste of time, but that small part of her that yearned to be human made her want to participate. The problem with that, besides being a ghoul, was that she didn't have anybody she liked and nobody liked her. 

That changed after she met Kaneki. At first, it was his annoying blond friend that always flirted with her. Hide would show up at a random time on Valentine's Day and give her a bouquet of roses. Even though she wasn't fond of Hide at all, she still politely accepted the flowers. But soon after Kaneki became a half-ghoul, Touka was receiving from two boys that she wasn't related to. Kaneki didn't offer her flowers or anything, he knew she didn't really care for them, but he would give her much more practical things. The first time he gave her a book and a new brand of coffee. Flipping through the book, one of his favorite Takatsuki Sen novels, she was surprised to find that he had highlighted and explained certain things. He knew she was bad at literature and turned the novel into a study guide of sorts.

From then on, it had been mostly coffee and offering to cover her shifts. She tried to refuse multiple times, not wanting to be in debt to him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So she would sit in a corner booth and pretend to do her homework. Even as they dated, there was a never a big celebration for the holiday. But that changed again on the first Valentine's Day after they got married. 

After she had tidied the entire house, she collapsed on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, lost in her own memories. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the door open and close, meaning that Kaneki had just gotten home. She only noticed with a head of white hair suddenly appeared in her direct line of sight. Startled, she sat straight up, narrowly avoiding hitting Kaneki's head with her own.

"What the hell, Ken?!" She glared at him over the back of the couch. He stood behind the couch, smiling innocently and rocking back and forth on his feet. His arms were behind his back and she could see the excitement in his eyes. "…. What?"

"It's Valentine's Day!" he announced enthusiastically, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, so?" Touka rolled her eyes.

"So I have a present for you," he chirped. Touka scoffed at him. "Don't be so negative, you don't even know what it is yet!"

She just rolled her eyes again and watched as Kaneki brought a medium-sized box from behind his back. He set it in her lap and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch. Touka studied the box, confused. There were holes poked all over the lid and it smelled faintly like hay. Slightly apprehensive, she slowly lifted the lid and peered inside the box.

A small black and white rabbit stood up on its hind legs and sniffed at the edge of the box. Touka stared at the animal in shock. It had a pale pink ribbon tied in a bow around its neck with a small tag hanging in front of its chest. It read:  
Please treat me well, Touka-chan!  
Love,  
Ken  
PS: Happy Valentine's Day!

Switching from the rabbit to her husband, Touka stared at Kaneki in shock and wonder. She opened her mouth to say something, but when no words came out she closed it and went back to observing her new pet. Reaching into the box, she let the rabbit sniff her finger before slowly petting its head.

"I know how much you love rabbits so I figured it was time you had a real one!" He laughed, reaching into the box and patting the bun's head. "Plus, I thought it would almost be practice if we have kids."

She scowled and kicked his shin, a light blush staining her cheeks. Despite the fact that they had been together together, Touka still felt embarrassed and awkward when she heard it out loud. As he rubbed the sore spot from her foot, she gently lifted the rabbit out of the box and set it on the floor. Immediately, it began sniffing everything in sight, bouncing from place to place.

"So what are you going to name her?" Touka turned to her husband.

"Oh, it's a girl," she mumbled. Kaneki nodded. "I don't know, I'll name her later after she gets used to me."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. "Do I get a hug as a thank you?"

Touka smirked. "I guess so," she sighed. "At least you didn't give me flowers."

Kaneki grinned and pulled her off the couch by her wrist, settling her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head leaning against his chest. Every now and then Kaneki would kiss her head and Touka would squeeze him just a little bit tighter.

-x- End flashback -x-

As soon as Touka finished her story, Miyu stood up and began jumping in excitement. 

"Papa got Mama a bunny!" She sang happily. "What happened to Ms. Bunny?"

"She died before you were born," said her mother. Miyu's face fell. "That was seven years ago, Miyu. She just didn't live that long."

Miyu nodded, accepting the information, but still pouted. I wanted to meet Mama's bunny! She plopped back down on the bed and huffed, folding her arms over her chest. Sighing, Miyu helped her mother finish folding the clothes before running to her and Minoru's room to work on her presents.

The next morning, Miyu slipped out of bed before anybody else woke up and gathered her gifts. By Minoru's pillow, she gently set a bound stack of papers that were filled with drawings and random facts about rabbits. She tiptoed out of the room and down the hallway to her parents' room. Opening the door silently, she slipped in and first went to her mother's side. She set a drawing of her mother's old rabbit and herself with the words "Ms. Bunny and Mimi both love Mama!" next to her head. Finally, Miyu skipped to her father's side and put his present in his hand.

"Papa," she whispered, poking his cheek. "Papa, wake up!"

"Hngh…" Kaneki groaned and cracked open one eye to see what was disturbing his sleep. He recognized his daughter and opened both of his eyes.

"Miyu?" he mumbled groggily. He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "Miyu, it is seven a.m. What are you doing awake?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Papa!" She smiled brightly, gesturing to the object resting in his hand.

Kaneki brought his hand up and studied the object. It was another stack of papers, similar to Minoru's, but it was filled with drawings of the whole family and reasons why she loved them. Kaneki looked up from the booklet and smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you, Miyu, I love it," he told her. Miyu let out a giggle, followed by a yawn. "Come on, it's too early to be awake right now."

Rubbing her eyes, Miyu crawled into the bed and snuggled between her parents, falling asleep almost immediately. Touka felt another weight on the bed and flipped on her other side, opening her eyes to see what it was.

"Hn? Why is Miyu asleep with us?" She looked at her husband.

"She woke up early to give us Valentine's presents and was practically falling asleep standing up," he whispered back, trying not to wake their daughter.

"Mm, alright then…" Touka yawned and closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

Kaneki watched as Miyu snuggled into her mother's chest, a soft smile on his face. 'They really look the same, except for their eyes… How did I get so lucky?' He closed his eyes and threw one long arm around both his wife and daughter, letting himself be lulled to sleep by their heartbeats. Nobody noticed when Minoru tiptoed into the room and wedged himself between his mother and sister.

Miyu spent her first Valentine's Day morning cuddled with the people she loved the most.


	12. Chapter 12

Setting the last coffee cup on the table, Miyu turned to her brother and nodded.

"It's ready Ruru, go get Mama and Papa," she told him. Minoru turned and ran down the hallway.

"I got them, Mimi," Minoru announced, returning to the living room with his parents in tow. Miyu smiled and ran up to her parents, grabbing their hands.

"Close your eyes! This is gonna be a surprise," she ordered. They did and Miyu dragged them over to the coffee table. She forced them to sit by pushing on the backs of their legs until they almost fell down. Signaling Minoru to follow her, she waltzed off into the kitchen after ordering her parents to keep their eyes closed longer.

Kaneki and Touka were slightly confused at what their children were doing. They heard chairs scraping on the ground and faint clinks coming from the kitchen. Of the twins, Miyu was definitely the most active while Minoru preferred more peaceful activities, so whatever was happening was most likely Miyu's idea. 

Touka could practically FEEL her husband silently laughing, amused at the twins' shenanigans. Or maybe he was laughing at her. Deciding the second scenario was probably more accurate, she stretched her leg under the table and kicked his shin. In response, Kaneki started laughing, though it was muffled by his hands. He was going to retaliate when they were both distracted by the very faint smell of coffee. 'That's weird... We haven't taught them how to make coffee yet.' Touka's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Okay!" Miyu huffed as she came back with a pot of very weak looking coffee. She snatched the vase of flowers she made Minoru carry and placed it in the middle of the table, with the coffee pot next to it. Nodding at her work Miyu turned to her parents, "You can open your eyes now!"

They opened their eyes and looked at the table in front of them. Sitting on the table was four antique-looking coffee cups. Kaneki recognized them as the ones Yoshimura gave them when he and Touka got married and when the twins were born. He saw the coffee pot and looked at his wife. Touka looked at him before they both turned to stare at the twins, mildly surprised. Miyu was beaming with pride.

"Miyu, where did you learn how to make coffee?" Kaneki wondered.

"I didn't make it!" She chirped, pointing at Minoru. "Ruru did!"

"Minoru?" Touka looked at her son who was half-hiding behind his sister, embarrassed.

"I watched you and Papa make it all the time," he mumbled. He looked up with big eyes. "Was I not supposed to?"

Touka smiled at him while Kaneki stood up to pat his head. 

"Of course not, Minoru," he assured. "It's good that you want to learn. But next time ask one of us to help you, you don't want to get burned, do you?"

Minoru's face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

Miyu was done with the chitchat, she wanted to have her coffee party and she wanted to have it now. Stomping her foot, she huffed and turned on her brother and father.

"Papa and Ruru, sit down!" She cried, pushing them towards the table. "It's time for the party!"

When they sat down, Miyu picked up the coffee pot and began pouring it for the others, beginning with her parents. Even though neither she nor Minoru had ever really had coffee, she poured some in their cups anyway. After all, Granpa Yoshimura always said that trying new things was good for her. Finished, she set the pot back in its place and looked at her family who were simply staring into their cups.

"Well, drink it!" She glared at her parents.

Lifting their cups, Touka and Kaneki both took a small sip of what looked more like brown water than coffee. As soon as they tasted it, they froze for a moment. Kaneki almost spit it back into the cup, but stopped himself because he didn't want to upset Miyu and his wife was throwing him a death glare. Whereas Touka was more experienced with bad coffee, she was able to swallow it without much difficulty. They looked at their children, smiling politely.

"It was good Minoru," Touka said, "but when you're older, I'll teach you how to make coffee like I do."

Minoru beamed at his mother, bouncing up and down in excitement. Like his father Minoru loved to read and learn, but Miyu was more like their mother, more direct with things.

"But what abo-" The front door slammed open, cutting the girl off. 

The four looked towards the entrance way and there was a collective groan from the small family. In walked a tall, purple haired ghoul dressed in a bright red suit. Touka glared at the man who just invaded her home.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Trashiyama?!" she hissed, ready to throw him out forcefully.

"OHHH," he feigned offense. "Is it so wrong for me to visit my dear friend, Ms. Kirishima?"

"Tsukiyamaaaa...." She stood up, clenching her fists and would have hit him had her husband not held her back.

"Touka, calm down. You know he does it on purpose," Kaneki cooed, trying to soothe his angry wife. Shooting a look at Tsukiyama he said, "I told you not to do that."

"Pardon, my dear Kaneki!" Tsukiyama cried.

Kaneki sighed, "So? What do you want, Tsukiyama?"

"I just wanted to visit my dear friend whom I have barely seen since he got married," he said simply. He finally noticed the twins. "And look! The dear offspring of said dear friend! Are you having a party? May I join you?"

"No wa-" An idea formed in Touka's head so she changed her answer. "Fine, Trashiyama. But you will NOT sit near my children."

"Then I shall have dear Kaneki all to myself," he chirped, placing a hand on Kaneki's shoulder.

".... Yeah...." Kaneki shrugged the hand off his shoulder and sat back at the coffee table, Tsukiyama following. He looked at Miyu, "Would you like to pour Mr. Tsukiyama some coffee?"

She nodded enthusiastically and jumped up, running to the kitchen and grabbing one of their normal cups. She ran back and set the cup in front of him, pouring some of the brown liquid for him. 

"If Miss Miyu made it, it must be fantastic!" He lifted the cup and took a big gulp. His face paled and looked a little green, much to Touka's amusement. Slowly, he set the cup back on its saucer and cleared his throat before addressing the room. "Well.... That was certainly not the best coffee I've had. Are you sure Miss Miyu made it?"

Touka snapped. She jumped up and punched the unwanted guest harshly. Kaneki didn't even bother to try to hold her back when he saw the look in her eyes and he was glad he didn't. He and the twins watched as Tsukiyama flew halfway to the kitchen, landing in a heap on the floor. 

"First of all, Minoru made the coffee," Touka growled. "And second, how dare you insult my children, you creep!"

She sat down but continued to glare at the man, who was now knocked out. Meanwhile, Miyu cheered.

"Yay!" she cried. "Mama beat up Mr. Trash!"

Kaneki looked at his daughter and sighed. It baffled him how much she was like Touka.

"Mama, what did it taste like to you?" Miyu asked, Tsukiyama entirely forgotten.

"Hmm...." Touka thought about it and then, "It tasted kind of like Papa's when I first met him."

"Touka...." Kaneki groaned. She grinned cheekily at her husband.

"Really?!" Miyu and Minoru gasped simultaneously, both reaching for their cups. They both took a sip and processed the taste. Minoru spoke first.

"Mama...." he said wearily, "I will wait for you to teach me how to make good coffee."

Touka couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing while Kaneki sighed and hung his head.

"Um, Mama? Papa?" They looked at their daughter. ".... I don't think I like coffee..."

Touka stopped laughing while her daughter was talking and stared at her for a few seconds before howling with laughter again. She fell back on the floor and held her stomach. Kaneki sighed again and looked at his wife, reproachful.

"What?" she asked. "It was funny, Ken!"

"Not when my children think I can't make coffee now," he mumbled, sulking. Miyu walked up to her father and patted his cheek.

"Don't worry Papa, we can have another party and you can teach me how to make coffee!" She grinned. 

And so ended the first experience of making and serving coffee for Miyu and Minoru. Both swore they would never touch a coffee pot again until their parents taught them.


	13. Chapter 13

Touka glanced at the clock as she finished making the bed, debating whether or not she had time to take a bath. It was 7:15 am and she didn't have to wake the twins until eight, so she grabbed some comfortable clothing for the day and disappeared into her bathroom. Forty minutes later, she emerged out of the bathroom fully dressed and fastening her necklace around her neck, ready to rouse her sleeping kids.

Stepping into the room, Touka was surprised that they were still asleep. 'That's weird... Miyu is usually awake and waiting by now.' Shrugging, she picked up scattered toys and put them back in the toy box, giving them a few extra minutes of sleep. As she was closing the lid, she heard a whimper coming from Miyu's side of the room.

"Mama..." Miyu, laying on her side, cracked her eyes open and groaned. She didn't look good; her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was running, and she was sweating uncontrollably. "Why is it so hot, Mama?"

Touka moved to her daughter's bed, and placed a hand on her forehead. It was unusually warm, so Touka left to get the thermometer from the bathroom. 

"Hold still," she said. Turning it on, Touka wedged the tip of the thermometer into Miyu's ear and held it there until it beeped. She looked at the temperature,

"38.5... Well you are definitely sick," she mumbled. She stroked Miyu's hair as she started coughing. Once Miyu's coughing fit was over, she quietly walked to the other side of the room to wake Minoru. She put her hand on his shoulder to shake him, but she noticed that Minoru was warmer than usual. Gently pulling him over onto his back, Touka sighed. He looked almost as bad as his sister.

"Of course you're both sick," she mused. "Twins do everything together..."

Minoru woke up when he felt himself being pulled by his shoulder. Sniffling, he looked up at his mother and grabbed onto her shirt. "Mama, I'm hungry."

"Okay Minoru, we'll see what we have," she promised. Carefully scooping him out of the bed, she settled him on her side and went back to Miyu's bed, letting the girl's arm wrap around her neck so she could lift Miyu up to her other side. With the twins safely tucked against her sides, Touka left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Touka sat the twins at the table and opened the refrigerator, grabbing the first package she saw. Carrying it to the counter, she unwrapped the meat and chopped it into pieces small enough for children. Dividing the chunks into two bowls, Touka found two forks and went back to set the bowls in front of the twins. 

"Tanks, Mama!"

Minoru dug into his food happily, shoving piece after piece into his small mouth. He was eating so fast that the blood and juice from the meat splattered all over his face, making Touka chuckle as she wiped his face with a wet napkin. Throwing the napkin away, she looked at Miyu as she pushed the chunks around with her fork, not eating any.

"Miyu?" Touka patted her back soothingly. Miyu looked at her mother, teary-eyed.

"My tummy doesn't feel good," she whined. "It won't let me eat."

"It's okay, Miyu, we can save it for later," Touka told her, picking up her bowl and placing it in the fridge. 

She sighed, beginning to worry about Miyu even more; it was rare for her to have stomach problems. Sitting at the table once more, she tried to figure out how they even got sick. 'I know they didn't eat any human food, so that can't be it...' she mused. 'So the only other way they would get sick is if they were around somebody who was already sick. But who was already sick that was around the twins?' Touka drummed her fingers on the table, watching Minoru eat his food. 'You know, he kind of looks like my father... That's it! Hinami and Ayato had the twins a few days ago; I think Hinami was sick.'

"Mama, I'm done," Minoru announced, pushing his now empty bowl towards his mother.

Touka picked up the bowl and set it in the sink to be washed later. 'Since Ken left to some stupid book fair thing, he can do the chores when he gets home.' Spinning around, she studied her children. Minoru seemed to be feeling slightly better; he must not have spent that much time around Hinami. On the other hand, Miyu looked just as bad as she did when she woke up, maybe even a little worse. The poor girl could barely hold her head up. 

"Maybe you two will feel better if you bathe," Touka suggested. Minoru nodded while Miyu just closed her eyes, her head lolling to one side. Touka scooped her up from the chair before she could fall and turned to Minoru, but he shook his head. Shrugging, she said, "Let's go make you clean toddlers!"

While the tub was filling with warm water, Touka undressed Miyu and Minoru. Minoru jumped into the tub when he was satisfied with the water level, grabbing his bath toys. Touka carefully lifted Miyu and slid her into the tub, her back leaning against the side. 

Picking up the baby shampoo and body wash, she first bathed Minoru since he would be able to get out faster. She massaged shampoo into his hair as he played with his toys and then had him stand up so she could wash his body. When she was finished, she grabbed his favorite towel- it looked like a huge open book- and held it for him while he got out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around him, she told him to sit on the toilet until she was finished washing Miyu. Repeating the same process used for Minoru, Touka noticed that Miyu's temperature didn't seem to be getting any better. Lifting her from the tub and wrapping her up in her bunny towel, the trio walked into the twins' bedroom and got dressed.

"Do you want to take a nap?" She asked once they were in clean clothes. Minoru shook his head.

"Will you read a story?" he begged, pulling out one of his favorite books and holding it out to her.

Touka sighed comically, "I guess I can read you a story, Minoru. You've been such a good kid lately."

Minoru giggled and scrambled up onto his bed, patting the space next to him. Taking the hint, Touka sat next to Minoru, who immediately laid his head against her thigh, and adjusted Miyu so that she was curled into her side. 

"My Many Colored Days," she said. Clearing her throat, she began to read aloud, "Some days are yellow. Some days are blue. On different days I'm different too..."

"... But it all turns out all right, you see. And I go back to being... me." Touka closed the book and looked at her children. Both were sound asleep, Minoru's head in her lap and Miyu cuddled into her side with Touka's arm around her. 'Well now I can't go anywhere...' Tossing the book onto the night stand, she softly rubbed Minoru's back as she stared into space. 'The first time they get sick and there's nothing to make them better. If only medicine was one of the things ghouls could have...' She yawned. 'Might as well sleep too.' She leaned her head on Miyu's and fell asleep listening to the sound of the twins breathing and still rubbing Minoru's back.

Kaneki walked through the door late afternoon and wondered why it was so silent in the apartment. 'Miyu is usually still running around at this time...' Removing his shoes and setting his bag on the kitchen table, he padded down the hallway, following the sound of loud breathing and small coughs. Peeking his head into the twins' bedroom, he smiled. Touka had shifted at some point to lay down with Minoru's head pillowed on her stomach and Miyu's head tucked under her chin, sleeping somewhat peacefully.

Silently making his way towards them, he stood next to the bed and reached to rub the twins' heads softly. As his hand moved over Miyu's forehead, he frowned at her warm temperature. Moving his other hand to Minoru's forehead, he noticed that he was warm too, although less than his sister. 'They must have gotten sick, poor things.' He leaned over and kissed their heads softly before looking at his wife. He stroked her hair lightly and kissed her cheek, grinning when she mumbled in her sleep and shifted around.

'Well, since she had to take care of both of them by herself, I'll do the dishes for her!' And so he turned and left the room to begin washing the dishes that were left dirty for him in the first place. 

Ghouls don't get sick very often, but when they do it's never mild. And since they can't take any medicine to help, they are forced to use other methods and endure the sickness until it went away. One of the best ways being to sleep it off and it looked like Touka had taken that to heart, sleeping alongside her sniffling toddlers.


	14. Chapter 14

Miyu was playing with her stuffed rabbit, hopping around the living room with it, when it happened. At first it was just a sharp pain in her upper and middle back areas, as if she was being poked and prodded with a needle, which only lasted for a few seconds. Ten minutes later, Miyu had more or less forgotten that feeling as she continued to prance around the room with her toy. But it happened again, only this time was different. Instead of a poke, this time it felt as if something was piercing her skin from the inside out. Along with this sensation, her eyes began to feel weird too.

"What's going on?" she wondered aloud. She tried rubbing her eyes to make the feeling go away, but to no avail. Giving up on her eyes after a minute of rubbing, she noticed that her back felt heavier. She glanced over her shoulder and her mouth opened in surprise.

Sticking out from between her shoulder blades were two wings spread out like feathers; they were mostly black with an outline of red at the edges. The surprise didn't stop there for Miyu; she distinctly remembered two different spots that hurt. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red tentacle slowly move its way around her, almost wrapping around her waist. She touched it lightly, in awe of the way it looked.

"It's just like Papa's!" Miyu squealed happily. Unable to contain herself, she ran through the house excitedly yelling, "Mama! Papa! Look look!"

Touka was sitting on the bed folding laundry while Kaneki put the folded clothes away when they heard their daughter call them, followed by the pitter patter of her bare feet on the floor. Miyu zoomed into the room and came to a halt next to the bed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Mama, Papa! Look! My kagune came out for the first time!" She laughed ecstatically, twirling around for her parents to get a good look. Unknowingly Miyu accidently hardened her ukaku, sending a few shards flying as she twirled. 

Minoru had been sitting in his and Miyu's bedroom reading a book when he heard his sister run down the hallway calling for their parents. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong time to walk through the doorway to his parents' bedroom as a couple shards from Miyu's kagune came flying towards him. But in the blink of an eye, his father had dropped the clothes in his hands and sprinted across the room just in time to grab Minoru out of the line of fire.

"Miyu, calm down, you could hurt somebody," Kaneki said, setting Minoru on the bed next to Touka.

Miyu gasped, horrified. "I'm sorry Ruru! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay Miyu, you aren't able to control it yet," Touka said comfortingly. She patted the girl's head before taking her hand and pulling her into the bathroom. "Look at your eyes."

Obeying her mother, Miyu looked into the mirror and her face broke out into a large grin at what she saw. Because her kagune had released, her kakugan had also activated; both pupils red and the sclera black, just like her mother's.

"My eyes are like Mama's!" she cheered, still bouncing up and down with excitement.

"They look so cool, Mimi!" Minoru complimented, but then pouted slightly and mumbled to himself, "I want my kakugan and kagune to come out too..."

Kaneki patted Minoru's head, ruffling his hair as he spoke to him. "Don't worry, Minoru, yours will happen soon."

Minoru nodded, but continued to pout slightly as he turned back to his sister, who was now talking animatedly with their mother about her new kagune, which has deactivated at some point.

"Wait..." Miyu paused, slightly confused. "How come I got Mama's and Papa's kagune? I thought I could only have one?"

"Actually, Miyu, it's not that uncommon for a ghoul to inherit kagune from both parents," Kaneki answered. "Aunt Hinami has double kagune, too."

"So I'm like Aunt Nami?!"

Kaneki nodded. "Just like Aunt Hinami."

Still excited about her new kagune, Miyu continued to gush about them to her parents and brother. Having her kagune release for the first time was a big deal to her; ever since Yoshimura had showed her his kagune, Miyu couldn't wait for the day that hers would appear. And now that it did, she had never been as happy as she was in that moment in her entire life.

All that was left now was for Minoru's kagune to release...

-x-

Minoru sighed as he tried to focus on the book in his lap. It was one of his favorites, but he just couldn't seem to concentrate on the words and pictures in front of him. About a week had gone by since Miyu's kagune released for the first time and, it's not that Minoru was jealous of his sister, but he was beginning to feel slightly inferior to her. It didn't help that Miyu would activate her kakugan whenever she was excited and would find every excuse to release her kagune.

"It's not fair," he whined, closing his book. "I've been trying all week to make it come out and sometimes I think it will but then it doesn't!"

All week Minoru had been feeling the sharp pains in his back, in the same spots as Miyu, and he would sometimes feel pressure in his left eye. Both signs that, according to Touka and Yoshimura, one's kagune and kakugan would activate for the first time. And yet, it still hadn't happened. Defeated, Minoru stood up and went in search of his father.

He found Kaneki sitting in the living room, reading. Minoru walked up to his father and climbed up into his lap. 

"Papa, how come my kagune won't come out?" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Kaneki closed his book and set it aside before ruffling his son's hair. "I'm not sure Minoru, maybe you're just a late bloomer."

"Does that mean I won't be a strong as you and Mama?" Minoru's face scrunched up, trying to decide whether to be angry or sad.

"No, not necessarily," Kaneki said. "My friend Banchou couldn't release his kagune until he was an adult and he's strong enough to take care of himself."

"But Banchou didn't have two really strong ghouls like you and Mama as parents," Minoru argued. "Shouldn't I already be able to use mine like Mimi?"

Kaneki sighed. "Minoru, just because your mother and I are strong doesn't mean you have to be the same way, you know."

"But I wanna be like you, Papa," he whined. Kaneki chuckled and ruffled his hair again.

"You will one day."

Minoru nodded and hopped off his father to play with a puzzle he had left in the living room. The room was silent as Minoru put the puzzle together and Kaneki went back to reading his book, while keeping an eye on the boy.

'His eye looked like it was trying to change...' Kaneki thought. 'It'll happen for him before he knows it.'

Fifteen minutes later, Minoru had finished the puzzle and was reaching for another when he felt the pressure in his left eye again. He rubbed it, thinking it would go away in a couple minutes like it usually did, but it didn't. He had rubbed his eye for five minutes before he decided that something might be wrong; instead of subsiding, the pressure continued to build. Still rubbing his eye, Minoru got up from the floor and stood in front of his father one more.

"Papa, my eye feels funny!" He cried, flapping his free hand on Kaneki's knee.

"Okay, let me see," Kaneki said, grabbing Minoru's fist and moving it away from his eye. "Open your eye, son."

Minoru slowly opened his eye despite the uncomfortable pressure and looked at his father. Kaneki grinned widely at him.

"Well, Minoru," he announced. "You have a very nice kakugan."

Gasping, Minoru ran to the bathroom and jumped up onto the counter to look in the mirror. Staring back at him was his usual reflection with the exception of his left eye. His kakugan was the same as his father's, only his left eye.

"Papa it looks just like yours!!" He cheered, turning to grin at Kaneki as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yep, just like mine," he laughed, ruffling Minoru's hair.

"But what about my kagune?" Kaneki answered by pointing at Minoru's back. Minoru twisted in front of the mirror to look at his back, mouth hanging open when he saw that his shirt was sticking out in certain spots. 

"Focus your mind on making your kagune come out, it should help," Kaneki suggested, leaning against the door jam.

Doing as he told, Minoru closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like to have his kagune out. He envisioned himself standing next to his sister with his kakugan activated and kagune released. True to what Kaneki said, it helped. Minoru heard his shirt tear and opened his eyes to see what happened. What he saw almost made him cry in relief.

Sticking out of his back was his kagune, the same two that Miyu inherited. His ukaku, though smaller, looked the exact same as Miyu's and his rinkaku was bigger. Awestruck, he reached up to touch the wings and brought one tentacle around his body so he could stare at it. He had been so enraptured with his kagune that he never noticed his father watching him proudly; he snapped out of it only when he heard the front door open and closed, followed by the voices of his sister and mother. His face brightened and he jumped off the counter, running to his mother.

"Mama, Mimi! Look look!" He slid to a halt in front of Touka and Miyu, proudly displaying his new kagune.

"That's awesome, Ruru!" Miyu gushed over her brother. "But you have Papa's eye."

"Congratulations Minoru," Touka told him, smiling. "You look just like your father, even if you do have an ukaku too."

"Hehe." Minoru couldn't stop the cheesy grin from spreading across his face, he was far too happy to not show it. 

It might have only been a week since Miyu released hers, which isn't such a long time, but Minoru couldn't help but be slightly jealous of her. But, now that he was able to use his own, he no longer had a reason to be jealous. He didn't feel anything because her ukaku was bigger than his; that just meant that he was more like his father, which was all he wanted.


End file.
